Zero no Tsukaima The Mission
by jayb
Summary: Saito and Louise are sent out on a mission. But was it meant to fail?


**ZERO NO TSUKAIMA - THE MISSION!**

**1.**

The light from the two moons shone through the window into the bedroom, leaving the shadow of the figure floating outside sharp on the floor. The figure's traveling cloak blew in the gentle early fall breeze. It's hands rose up to drop the cloak's hood to it's shoulders, revealing the face of Henrietta, Queen of Tristain A quick, sad smile crossed her face as she looked in the room at the blanketed mounds on the canopy bed standing against the wall. Lying close together were Louise, her childhood friend, and Louise's Familiar and husband, Saito. Saito lay sprawled on his back, with his arms across both pillows. Louise lay against him with her head on his left arm. Henrietta glided into the room after pushing the window open. She landed gently on the floor and shut the window. Across the room she saw a lamp and with an short incantation and flick of a finger, she lit it.

As she looked again at the bed in the light she realized something wasn't right. On Saito's other side there was another bump in the cover. Curiosity, and maybe a little perversion, took her thoughts away from her reason for being there. Shaking her head Henrietta moved over near Louise. Reaching out a tentative finger she poked Louise on her cheek.

Louise opened a bleary eye at Saito, mumbled something and turned on her side toward Henrietta. Realizing there was someone next to the bed both of her eyes opened wide. Henrietta's hand placed over her mouth kept her from yelling out loud, although she did give a muffled yelp. She watched Henrietta put her finger up to her lips indicating she should be quiet.

Once Louise gathered her thoughts, she frowned at Henrietta. When she saw Henrietta point to the other side of the bed, she knew what was going on. Louise sat up and leaned over her husband giving the other lump in the bed a swat with her hand. "Kirche! Will you get out of this bed now!" It was obvious to Henrietta that this wasn't the first time this had happened. "Your room is down the hall. You should be in it."

A very sleepy Kirche poked up from under the edge of the cover. "But it was cold and lonely in my room." She moved closer toward Saito. "And your husband is about the only man the right age in this school. And he is so warm." Resting her chin on Saito's chest, Kirche put her arm over his stomach and smiled hugely at Louise. "Won't you please share him with me?"

Saito was waking up hearing the voices around him. He looked at a fuming Louise, then at Kirche with her head on his chest and her arm over him. His thought was simple, and he didn't move. Moving would just make things worse. "Kirche, come on get up. You know Louise doesn't like you doing this."

Louise was pushing Kirche away from Saito, the whole time yelling about him not being there to share at night, or any time for that matter and to let go of him.

Saito had been in this situation before. But he happened to look over and saw, to his surprise, Henrietta standing beside the bed with a bemused look. Actually it was somewhere between slight embarrassment and outright laughter. He looked up at Louise, who was leaning over his body still pushing at Kirche. "Louise, you do know we have a visitor."

She hesitated and looked down at him. Her eyes got big, as she had forgotten that fact. She sat up on her knees and spun around toward her Queen, bowing as low as she could under the circumstances.

"Your majesty! Please forgive me and my pervert dog of a husband!"

Kirche also got up to a kneeling position in her skimpy nightgown and gave a bow. "Your Highness, I'm at your service."

Saito was unable to move because both girls were kneeling on the covers. Giving Henrietta a smile he nodded his head. "Sorry I can't raise up for you." He saw Henrietta hide a quick smile and he realized the second meaning of his comment. His face turned red, and for once Louise missed it.

Henrietta covered her mouth and gave a cough. It was mostly to hide her smile. Composing herself, she stood before them as a Queen. "Louise, Kirche." she paused slightly and grinned. "And Saito." She looked at the bed in front of her. "May I sit, please?"

Louise's face started to turn red from embarrassment in not offering to seat her Queen before being asked. She jumped off the bed, pulled up the cover and even smoothed it all in one motion. On the other side Kirche did the same. Still lying in the middle under the covers was Saito. "Please your Highness, you may sit here." Louise waved her arm in a grand manner indicating the bed.

Henrietta settled herself on the edge of the offered bed. Saito noticed her demeanor change as she was facing him. She closed her eyes for a second. A Queen must not show weakness, but months ago Saito had seen a different side of her that she still had not learned to fully hide from others.

Henrietta turned to where she could see the half dressed Kirche. "Kirche, would you please ask Tabitha to come to this room." Kirche nodded and quickly left.

Louise noticed the unspoken familiarity between the Queen and the Germanian Noble. She then looked at her husband still under the covers and frowned. "Get dressed so you are presentable to our Queen. And hurry up with it, perverted dog." Louise moved to the armoire to pick out a robe.

Saito maneuvered himself out of the bed without disturbing the neat covering. Standing, he grabbed his normal clothing from a chair and took off the nightshirt he had been wearing. The fact he was undressing in front of Henrietta never crossed his mind.

Louise did notice, as well as the fact that her Queen had no reaction of embarrassment. She went over and stood between her husband and Henrietta. Giving Saito the "dangerous" look, she leaned over slightly and whispered, "We will discuss this later, my pervert husband." Saito blinked his eyes in confusion, as he was clueless to what she was talking about.

Henrietta remained quiet the entire time while waiting for the return of Kirche and Tabitha. Both Louise and Saito sensed they should not ask questions of her, that this visit was serious.

Kirche and Tabitha came in completely dressed in their school uniforms. Tabitha for once did not have a book or her staff in her hands, but she did have her usual unemotional look. Both gave a quick bow to Henrietta.

Henrietta had risen when they came into the room. When she went around the bed and stood before Tabitha her face was a mix of emotions. After a second, she bowed to Tabitha. The others in the room were surprised and glanced at each other. Henrietta straightened then reached out for Tabitha's hand and held it. Her eyes started to cloud with tears. Even her voice was unsteady. "Charlotte, Duchess of Orleans and successor to the throne of Gallia, I greet you as a sister." The official language of the greeting more than surprised the trio in the room. Only Kirche and Louise understood what the underlying meaning of the words were. They too bowed toward Tabitha.

Tabitha said nothing and did not move. Not even her face changed. After a pause she finally asked, "What news are you bringing me your Highness?"

Henrietta reached out her other hand for Tabitha's. She had to swallow before she could continue. "Word reached me that rogue Nobles of Gallia are taking over your kingdom. Your uncle and his supporters have been murdered." She paused again and spoke softer as she continued. "Your home has been burned and none of those within escaped. This report was brought to us by a kitchen maid that had been outside at the time. I have had it investigated and I'm afraid it is reliable information."

Tabitha still did not show any emotion. Saito was holding Louise close. Kirche moved closer to Tabitha. She was the only one that knew about Tabitha's family. Finally Tabitha broke the quiet. "Is that all you wish of me, your Highness?"

A puzzled look came to Henrietta's face. She had expected anything but this answer at the grave news from Gallia. So she tried again to make certain Charlotte, or Tabitha as she was known by most at the school, truly understood, or if shock at the news had affected her. "Charlotte, I'm sorry, but you do understand that your mother and household have been killed by Gallian nobles?" She watched Charlotte's eyes for recognition. "And you are aware that with the death of your Uncle, the King of Gallia, you are now the Queen by right of succession? The people of Gallia need you as a leader." Henrietta was completely out of her element now, she had expected much more reaction.

For the first time Charlotte looked straight at Henrietta. Her voice never changed tone as she spoke. "I'm afraid that none of that concerns me. My father was murdered by the Nobles and the people of Gallia. The mother I knew died several years ago, along with the one you call Charlotte. The person you now call Charlotte no longer exists, and has not existed since that time." Charlotte gave a slight bow to Henrietta. "The people have already spoken and it is not for me to lead them." Straightening up she looked at Queen Henrietta with an odd look that neither Saito nor Louise understood. "My sister, you are free to do as you wish, I am not a part of this, and I will refuse to be a part of it. My name is Tabitha, and I am a third year student at the Magic Academy. In that I will remain steadfast. If you will excuse me now." Tabitha gave another slight bow, turned and left the room. Kirche watched her leave, then nodded at Henrietta and quietly followed Tabitha out the door.

Kirche closed the door to Louise and Saito's room and stood in the hallway. She watched as Tabitha went to her own room and shut her door. Moving down the hall the brash, Germanian Noble hesitated until she heard what she expected. From Tabitha's room came the sound of quiet tears and slight sobs. Kirche opened the door and went inside to her friend that needed someone near, but refused to admit it to herself.

**2.**

After Kirche left, those remaining in the room stood without saying anything. Henrietta finally lowered her head and took a couple of deep breaths, then turned toward Saito and Louise. Her look had changed back to that of a Queen. Saito thought that it was more calculating than he had seen before and he wasn't sure he liked it.

Henrietta looked from Louise to Saito, then back again to Louise. "Louise, I'm afraid that I will have to take action myself." She looked thoughtful, as if pondering what she should let be known, then continued. "What I didn't tell Charlotte was that the rebel Nobles seem to be led by an outsider. In fact my information mentions the name of Magistrate Sheffield. The same Magistrate Sheffield that led Albion after the death of Cromwell in the war against us." She paused in thought again. " Magistrate Sheffield disappeared from Albion just before our army rebelled against us at South Gotha. And, more importantly, she must still have the Ring of Andvari." Louise and Saito stood quietly and watched their Queen start to pace the room and speak as if giving a lecture. "I had planned on having Charlotte stand up for her right as Queen of Gallia, then offer my military help to defeat the rebel forces and form an alliance. My advisors say that we need to secure our border with Gallia. And we cannot let Gallia's resources fall into the wrong hands now can we? I guess that I will have to invade without her by my side." The calculating Queen paused. "Hmm. I think that I can legitimately claim she supports my intervention. After all she did say I could do what I wanted." Henrietta smiled and nodded. "Yes, that's what I'll do." She stopped pacing and looked over at the pair watching her. "You will help me won't you?" Again the smile that Saito didn't think was quite right. "Protector of Tristain and my Void magician, my closest friends. I can still count on both of you to support your Queen?"

Louise dropped immediately into a kneeling position, grabbing Saito by the back of the neck on the way down. "Certainly, your Highness, you have our support in any way required as Nobles. We will follow you to our death if need be." Saito didn't say a word. He had already been through this idea of a "Noble's Honor" with Louise. And he had already followed it to his death. The Protector of Tristain was not hearing what he wanted to hear from Henrietta and his thoughts of the future were becoming grim.

Henrietta did not have much time for real plans to be made with Louise and Saito, as she needed to return to her castle before being missed by her staff. What she needed was information. Information on the people of Gallia, who was leading them and what Noble families were supporting which side in the conflict. She gave a quick outline of what her need was. "Saito, can you and Louise fly in your "Metal Dragon" to Gallia and find out what the situation is?" She looked expectantly at Saito. "Just a quick trip and come back in a day? I think that would be useful for my generals."

Saito put his hand on Louise's shoulder before she could answer for them. He shook his head in the negative. "Your Highness, I don't think we could learn anything of use for you that way." He gently pulled his wife back to stand beside him. "What you need would require a more detailed look, not a quick in and out trip, and the Zero fighter doesn't have much fuel left since Colbert-sensei was killed. Let me think for a moment." He walked over to the window and looked out at the bright moonlit school grounds. It wasn't how to accomplish the mission that he was thinking about, it was how to protect Louise. He knew what his wife would want to do and it was his desire to keep her from doing it and being hurt. Also, he had heard a word from the Queen that he had not expected, or wished for, the word "invade." It appeared she, or most likely her advisors, he hoped, wanted to go to war again. Finally he turned around and faced the two young women.

"Henrietta, are refugees still leaving Albion and the battle damaged lands?"

He had completely forgotten the honorific.

The Queen looked at him a second before answering. Then she nodded. "Yes, there still are those that are evacuating the old battlefields. Some of the ex-Albion army, and their old allies, are with them." She looked thoughtful. "They are taking roads to our north and south scattering throughout the kingdoms of Germania and Gallia." Suddenly, as if a light had come on, the Queen smiled and looked up at her Protector. "I think you and Louise could join the refugees to our south that are heading toward Gallia." She nodded to herself. "Yes, and you could find out what they are doing also. Two birds at the same time." Henrietta stood tall as the Queen. "Saito and Louise, I accept your plan. I don't want you to contact me until you return, there are too many eyes and ears that don't need to know about this. Be careful about who knows what you are doing."

Saito nodded, then put up his hand. "But, your highness, I ask that you don't take any action before we return with our report." He paused, then went to his knee and bowed his head. "I ask this as your Protector." He looked up at Henrietta again. "No invasion or other action until after we return." He saw the Queen nod in agreement, and he stood up.

Louise stood with a slightly confused look. Saito was still standing by the window showing no expression. She wanted to say something, but what happened had been so fast she wasn't sure what it was. Did her husband just volunteer himself as well as her for a dangerous assignment? Did he just give an order to their Queen, and she agreed?

Henrietta looked at Louise for a second, smiled, then went over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She whispered into Louise's ear, "Both of you this time, don't try to do this by yourself or let him do it by himself." Louise nodded and the Queen squeezed her hand. She moved to the window and Saito stepped aside to give her room to step out. The Queen of Tristain stood in front of her Protector just for a moment. Saito was not paying attention while lost in his thoughts. Finally Henrietta glanced over at Louise and grinned. Turning back to Saito, she leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the lips. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open in surprise after she moved back. Louise's face also showed surprise, then her eyes narrowed in anger. Henrietta gave her a bigger grin, "Got him back for that first time!" she said as she opened the window, pulled her cloak hood over her head and with a wave to the couple stepped out into the air to disappear into the night.

Before Saito could catch his breath his wife was standing in front of him with definite anger in her voice and eyes. All she needed was the whip to complete a scene from the past. "And what was that for, my perverted, lecherous, dog of a husband? Do I have a rival? First you get naked in front of our Queen, then you are being kissed by her!" Louise's face started to show the old rage with her Familiar. She took a swing at him, just as in the old days.

As her fist came toward Saito's face he grabbed it, and pulling her to him gave her a big kiss. "Before you start that I want you to look over on the wall." Reluctantly she turned her head toward the wall her husband indicated. He lowered her arm but still held her hand in his. In a frame hung the medal presented to him by Queen Henrietta. "Do you remember what I told you that night about that award?" Louise barely nodded. "I told you that it was not for what I did for Henrietta or the Kingdom." He lifted her face to where he could see her eyes. "That is to remind you that I did it to protect you, the only person that I love, and the one that I want to spend my life with." She nodded again and her rage lessened. "And no matter what things look like, that is my promise to you. I will always do what is necessary to protect one person, and that is you. It is you that I am in love with. Understand?" Again the nod, then she reached up and gave him a kiss instead of the hit. The cool night air from the open window forced them to get back into the bed and under the covers. She reached her hand out and with a flick of her fingers extinguished the lamp.

**3.**

Saito was awake before Louise and found she was snuggled up against him. He gave a quick glance to his other side and breathed a sigh of relief to not find Kirche there. After untangling from Louise he was able to get up and get dressed. Last night was almost like a bad dream. Or at least parts of it were. Going to the open window, he swung it wide and stared out, taking in the view and breathing in the cool fresh air. So different from the smog and closely built buildings of Tokyo. Just like his life was different. From being an average third year high school student in his world, to that of a warrior and, unbelievably, husband to a beautiful magician in this world. Not to mention that he was looking out the window at his and Louise's property. After the award ceremony Queen Henrietta had granted the Magic School to them as their home. Although Osmand-sensei still ran the instructional part, the land and buildings had been given to Saito and Louise. That had concerned Saito for a time, but finally he had accepted it. He had made a few changes in the school program. Partly because so many students had not returned to school after the truce with Albion. Some of the male students had died in the war, others had to stay at home to take over as next in succession after their fathers had been killed in battle. Others, both male and female, were no longer of the Noble class. The Queen had "cleaned house" of those that did not support her policies. Possibly a few didn't return as a silent protest because Saito, a familiar and commoner, had been given Noble status. Even finding instructors for the school was a challenge. Louise's father had refused to allow her sisters to return as teachers or have contact with Louise. Although he had not lost his Duchy, it had been greatly reduced in size by Queen Henrietta. Because some of the old staff also had not returned, Saito had made it a requirement that students take turns in the kitchen area and around the grounds. At first several had resisted because Saito wouldn't allow magic to be used in the food preparation. Others had found a new challenge as cooks, and excelled. He was happy Louise was one of those. Also, everyone ate the same food now. There was no difference between Noble and servant in their meals. That met some resistance from the students, but it had disappeared after a short time as the food quality stayed at Noble level.

Saito leaned on the window sill as his thoughts went further astray. How to stop Queen Henrietta from starting another war, this time with Gallia. What could he, and Louise, do to stop Magistrate Sheffield and her use of the Ring of Andvari. He shut his eyes hoping this whole problem would go away as a very bad dream, even when he knew it wasn't.

A pair of arms went around his middle, and a warm body lay against his back. He smiled and reached down for Louise's hands. At least one of his dreams was true.

"And what is my Familiar doing at the window?" She held on to him.

"At the moment enjoying being here, and looking for cute girls." He pulled her around to where he could look at her. "Wow! I found one! But why is a certain third year student not dressed for her classes may I ask?" He narrowed his eyes in concentration. "In fact, isn't the said cute student supposed to be on kitchen duty this morning, so her husband could have a good breakfast?"

Louise made a face. "Darn, I forgot that." She snuggled closer. "And I didn't want to get up this early today." Pulling back a little she raised an eyebrow at Saito. "Besides, Familiars don't eat in the dining hall. They are supposed to be outside during meals." She grinned. "In the cold, and by themselves. I must remember to enforce that school rule, my very own Familiar."

Saito shook his head, this was an ongoing thing with Louise and had been since he had first come to this world. He was the only human Familiar known from the records. There had been other Gandalfs, but never were they magical Familiars. And at the beginning she had treated him like any other non-human Familiar. Luckily for him that had changed over time. His treatment as a commoner was another hurdle to cross and that took much longer.

"My dear wife, it's time for breakfast." Saito spun Louise around and pointed her toward the wardrobe. "Food, then class." He gave her a pat on the rear. "But clothes first." She moved away rubbing herself as if injured, turned and stuck her tongue out at him. He grinned, then leaned back against the window sill to watch the proceedings. His smile never left his face as he watched Louise get dressed. Thank goodness he had gotten a little more used to seeing a beautiful young woman naked without being embarrassed, plus his nose didn't bleed like it used to.

Louise shut the wardrobe, turned toward Saito and gave a saucy curtsey complete with smile. After throwing him a kiss she left to start her morning duty in the kitchen.

Saito sighed and turned around to look out the window in contemplation.

It hadn't been a minute when he heard the door opening. Before he could turn to see who had come in, he was grabbed from behind in a huge hug. "Good morning, Kirche. Aren't you supposed to be in the kitchen this morning?" He felt Kirche nuzzle into his shoulder.

"But I wanted to greet my darling before going to class." She clung tighter, if that was possible. After a second she let go and turned Saito around to face her. "Ooh! Isn't that a grumpy face for a beautiful morning." She leaned forward to give Saito a kiss, but he held her away.

"You know better than that. Louise would be more than angry if she knew you were in here." He tried to turn Kirche toward the door, but she resisted at first before turning around.

She looked over her shoulder at Saito and winked. "I know, but I can't stop trying. After all I am Kirche the Ardent." Stepping away from him she turned to face him and her look became more serious. "You need to talk with Tabitha before you leave this morning. She asked me to bring you to her. It is important, so don't forget." Kirche smiled again, waved, blew him a kiss and left with cheerful, "see you later my darling one."

Saito shook his head, except for the Queen's visit, so far this had been a near normal morning for him. The fact that Tabitha wanted to talk to him left him wondering what it was about. As he was leaving the room he picked up Derflinger from it's place leaning against the wall. The sword's voice wasn't very loud. "So you think you can stop the Queen's invasion, brother? There is more to this than you or I know." Saito grunted in agreement.

When Saito reached Tabitha's door he paused before knocking. The fact that she was royalty wasn't known by many, including him. Her reaction to Henrietta's message also disturbed him. Now she wanted to tell him something. He felt like the bad dream was getting worse, but he knocked gently and waited for an answer.

**4.**

He almost missed Tabitha's quiet voice telling him to come in. When he opened the door she was sitting in a chair near the window with a book in her lap. Crossing to her he hesitated, then started to kneel. Her reaction was fast. A hand went up and her gentle voice gave an order, "No! Do not treat me as anything but a normal student and friend." Her eyes looked at his. "Please don't look at me any other way, Saito, ever." He nodded agreement. She motioned toward a second chair near the window of the room. "Please, bring that over and sit with me." Saito did as she asked, first removing Derflinger from over his shoulder and leaning him against the wall so he could sit. Tabitha placed her book on the table beside her then sat quietly with her head down before beginning. Saito sat still and waited.

"You are aware that some of the Noble families lost their lands and titles." She paused and looked up at Saito. "Kirche and I had a part in that. And so did you and Louise, even if you didn't know it." Again she paused.

Saito slowly nodded in agreement. "It was the ceremony when I became Protector, wasn't it." He didn't need confirmation. "I thought that Queen Henrietta was making a show of that whole thing." He looked at Tabitha. "You and Kirche weren't next to each other, you were across the room from one another so you could see everyone, and report back to Henrietta."

Tabitha nodded. "You know more then we thought. Louise's father would have lost everything if he had not been connected to you and Louise." She looked away from Saito's eyes. "And there were more that you never heard of. Some Nobles died." She shook her head and her voice raised a little in anger. "No! They didn't die! They were murdered by special troops of mages belonging to Henrietta's chief minister. Mages just like Colbert-sensei led." Her eyes had the beginning of tears when she looked back at Saito. "I'm sorry for what I did, but at the time I felt it was necessary. Please forgive me and Kirche."

He was surprised by the last revelation, and his face showed it. It took a moment to compose himself to answer the girl before him. "I'm sure you were doing what you thought right." His hand automatically reached out and took hold of Tabitha's, giving it a squeeze. "I don't hold it against you. And I'm sure Louise won't either." He let go and sat back, there was more to this than that one revelation.

It took a few seconds before Tabitha could go on, these were things that she never shared with anyone. Truths that could tear a person apart if held in, and she had been doing exactly that for years. Saito sat watching her, saying nothing. Finally she made a decision and told him her story, the story of her family that Kirche heard from Percerin, the Orleans family butler.

Saito listened as Tabitha told of her father's death, her mother's poisoning and the reason for the name change from Charlotte to Tabitha. As Tabitha finished her story there were tears running down her cheeks. Emotion was something he had never seen before from the secretive girl he knew. When she stopped talking her head went down and he couldn't stop himself. He stood up, pulled her into his arms from her chair and held her. At first her body was stiff, then he felt her relax and put her arms around his back, grabbing to his jacket. He held her head against his chest as Tabitha cried.

It was only a few minutes before Tabitha stopped her tears and let go of Saito's coat. He released her and she stepped back still sniffing. Not knowing what to do, he decided to thank her for taking him into her confidence. As he started to speak, she interrupted him.

"There is more I need to tell you." She remained standing, but took a couple of deep breaths. "Queen Henrietta has probably asked you to go on a mission to Gallia." She waited until Saito nodded. "I thought so. This is dangerous to you. More dangerous than you could know." She grabbed both of Saito's arms. "You and Louise are outcasts to Noble society. You will find no help from the Nobles of Gallia, or any of the other kingdoms. And remember that the commoners will follow their Nobles. There are no friends for you to rely on if you get into trouble." Her hands let go of his jacket sleeves. "My home was near the Ragdorian Lake. Although Queen Henrietta said everyone was killed when the house burned, she may be wrong. If you find our butler, Percerin, he will be a friend." She reached up and held Saito's arms again. "Please watch out for Louise and yourself. You both must come back!"

The emphasis that Tabitha had put on her final words were noticed. Saito wanted to lighten the atmosphere, so he smiled. "Okay, I think I understand. Thanks for your information." He started to step away, but Tabitha still held his arms .

"Saito, I don't think you know what you're getting into." She sighed and took another deep breath. "I will take you wherever you need to go with my Sylph. What is your plan?" She released his arms.

Saito blinked. He hadn't thought out any plan yet. "Well, I think we can go south and join the refugees going to Gallia. And then, I guess, when we get to Gallia we'll check around for whatever information we can find, and come home. Henrietta says that Magistrate Sheffield from Albion may be taking over the country." He stopped and gave a half-hearted grin. "That's not much of a plan, is it? I figure we can't even ask anyone here without giving away what we want to do."

Tabitha stood in front of him in silence and looked him in the eyes. Slowly she took another deep breath and her normally placid face showed anger, real anger. Suddenly she started to hit him on the chest with all her strength. "You idiot! You are a stupid, stupid, idiot! You have no idea what you are doing, and that will get both of you killed!" She stopped hitting him, and dropped her arms to her side with a sigh. "And I don't know how to help you. I have no idea how to get you there and back safely." She paused, then spoke as if to herself. "No idea at all."

Saito watched as the girl in front of him seemed to change in an instant. From the emotional, angry girl he had never seen, back to the unemotional, quiet person he had always known. His mouth almost dropped open in surprise.

Tabitha stepped away and dropped her eyes away from him. "Thank you for listening to me. I hope it wasn't boring to you." She turned toward the table by her chair, opened the drawer and took out a small box. Opening it she looked over the contents, then turned back to Saito.

"I had this made for you. And it may be useful with your mission." She had taken something from the box that had a thin golden chain. Saito still stood watching her, now with a slight frown. Tabitha held her hand out to him. "Here, this is for you to keep with you at all times." In her hand was a clear glass locket with a golden chain attached at the top. It couldn't be over three millimeters thick, and maybe 50 millimeters tall and 40 wide. But as he watched the glass became colored, and then a figure was visible, seated as if in a portrait. Saito was looking at a picture of Louise, dressed in her court gown and smiling at him. He was amazed, this wasn't like any picture he knew of, it was as if the real Louise had become smaller to fit in the locket.

Saito stuttered, "Thank you, but why? And how will this help us?"

Tabitha nodded at him. "Watch." She flipped the locket over and another picture took shape. This time it was Tabitha and Kirche, both dressed in their school uniforms with Kirche's hand resting on Tabitha's shoulder. She held the locket at the bottom and tightened her grip on the chain attachment. "This moves along the edge like this." She slid the attachment along the locket and it seemed to snap into place just a few millimeters down the side. "Then turn the chain attachment around. See that it has a different design on each side?" Tabitha twisted the attachment. At the bottom of the side with Kirche and she a small red dot became visible. "That activates a spell that will always locate the wearer of this medallion." She looked at him. "It could locate you if you need help. Wear it always." Without further ceremony she gave it to Saito after returning the chain attachment to it's normal position.

He was somewhat stunned and just held the locket staring at the picture of Louise. Finally he gave a quick bow to Tabitha. "Thank you, for your consideration. I just don't know what to say." His head stayed down and he started to bow more deeply to her.

"I said not to do that to me. And you're welcome." She waited until Saito placed the locket around his neck and was looking at her again. "There is one more thing you need to know. Queen Henrietta is strong in her resolve. She will make a great Queen one day, but she is still learning her way and could be led without realizing it." Tabitha paused and pursed her lips before continuing. "Saito, you need to understand that she has excellent advisors to teach her and she is being an excellent student. Be aware that there is a possibility those advisors may want the Ring of Andvari for themselves. All I can tell you is to stay alert and watch what you do or say, not everyone is on your side."

Saito bowed slightly again. "I will keep that in mind. Thanks, again, Tabitha."

When he turned and left the room Tabitha watched with sad eyes. "Please do come back my friend, I hope I'm wrong about everything." She went back to her chair, sat down, and picked up her book to continue reading.

Saito shut Tabitha's door quietly, then stood there a moment. Her words of warning kept speeding through his mind. If what she says is true, and he had no reason to doubt it, he and Louise have been out of the picture for a while. Could that be one reason Queen Henrietta had given them the school as a home?To protect them from the Nobles sounds like a great plan. And being done by the Henrietta that he knew, it would look right. But, what if the advisors had told the Queen to set them aside somewhere that they would be unable to call for help if it was needed? After all, the school was filled with Noble class students, and when it was attacked during the war with Albion it took hours for help to arrive. The conflicting thoughts spun in his head. The minute he tried to hold positive one, it changed to the opposite meaning. Finally he gave up and spoke out loud to himself. "Now it's making me go nuts. Friends that may not be friends. Unknown enemies. And do Henrietta's advisors want the Ring to use themselves?" He shook his head in frustration, then sighed. "Maybe after breakfast I can figure this one out."

**5.**

A full stomach didn't help clear Saito's mind. Nor did the fact that Tabitha had made him paranoid by looking for enemies behind every door, and watching all the people that he knew and saw every day for any suspicious actions. Finally he went out of the school grounds into the surrounding fields. A cluster of trees that for some reason did not lose their leaves in the winter looked enticing. Earlier in the year he had a bench put there for the shade. Today it was just what he needed so he could be away from people and have time to think.

Saito sat down and leaned against a tree trunk. He couldn't just think of what he needed, so he started to talk out loud, as if describing what he was thinking to Derflinger. "First, what do we need to be refugees? Shelter, food, clothes. What else? At this rate you need a cart to carry everything. Where do we get on the road to Gallia? We don't want to be far out, or it would take too long to arrive. Can't be too close to the border or someone might wonder about not seeing us on the road. Louise and I can't wear the clothes we have. Hers say Nobility, mine are not of this world." He stopped and scratched his head in frustration. "Why did I take this job? Why did Henrietta ask us to do it?" He stopped a second. "Oh, right, she asked Louise to do a dangerous mission in South Gotha, so why not ask her again. And we did other secret missions. Stupid me, why wouldn't she ask us?"

He became silent for a moment. "Hey, Derflinger, you've done this kind of thing before, haven't you?"

His sword pulled itself from it's sheath far enough to speak. "Not really, partner. The people that held me were usually more direct in their battles. You can do it by yourself. I hope." The sword paused. "After all, I'd hate to have to go to sleep again for some unknown length of time, my brother."

Saito rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks for the help and support, partner." He sighed. "Okay, how about we start with clothes. We both need something that would blend into a group of refugees. Something not new, but worn. Can't be the best quality either. Could I get something at market in town? Could I get it and not be noticed or questioned by anyone? Have to try, and hope for the best. Food. Can't be Noble food. It has to be something that won't spoil, and is normally available in Albion or Gallia. Can I get something at market, maybe say it's for a picnic. Bedding and shelter. What would a refugee have? Blankets? Complete bedding with sheets and pillows? How about a tent of some type?" He leaned his head back to rest on the trunk of the tree. "Can Louise even act like a commoner for the entire trip? Anyway, what can we really find out? Neither of us knows anything about Gallia." His eyes closed. "Maybe Tabitha is right and we are being sent to our death by someone." He fell into a slightly troubled sleep in the warm sun. Under his jacket he could feel a warm spot where the locket lay against his chest.

Late in the afternoon Saito walked back to the school building still wondering how to accomplish the mission. Actually it was how to accomplish the mission and return home afterward. He was totally unaware of the looks being given and whispers between the students as he passed. If he had noticed it would have completely convinced him he was to be paranoid for good reason.

He didn't see Louise in the usual places, but then he turned a corner and there she was. His mouth dropped open in shock. In front of him was his Noble wife pulling a battered two-wheel cart across the common. Mud and grassy material were stuck on the sideboards. A mound of something like fabric was piled up in the bed of the cart. She saw her husband and waved happily at him. He stood quietly waiting for her to come closer.

When she was near enough to be heard she called out, "Hey! Look at what I found for us! I think we can use it all." She was smiling at Saito as if they had no secret missions to go on.

Giving his head a shake to try and clear it of horrible thoughts, he waited to see exactly what she was talking about.

Finally she stopped in front of her husband and proudly listed her acquisitions. "I asked around and found this to carry our food and bedding." She waved at the old cart. "And look, it even has a tent cover for bad weather." She had picked up an old piece of canvas that had pieces of rope along the edges to show him. "And here are some clothes for both of us! At least I think you will fit these." Under the canvas was a pile of clothing stacked neatly. Her smile wouldn't quit.

Saito was amazed at her finds, it was basically what he had been thinking about all day. Then another thought caused him to frown. "Louise, this is great! But where did you find all this?"

"That was the best part. Johan, the assistant cook in the kitchen told me about this cart that was used by the old gardener. The cover was with it even. The clothing came from the serving staff. And chef said he'd give us whatever food we need." Her smile got bigger. "And I even made sure everything didn't look brand new!" She was almost bouncing with happiness.

Saito grinned at her, if the news hadn't gotten around by now, it never would, so why worry. "It looks like my wife read my mind this afternoon." He raised an eyebrow at her. "You didn't, did you?"

"No I didn't need to read your mind. Besides it would be full of nothing but large breasted naked girls, my pervert husband." She looked close at him. "Remember, I've been on these missions before with you, so I have an idea what we might need."

He had to agree with her on that. "Okay, let's quietly put this away and make some plans. Tabitha had a talk with me this morning and offered to take us wherever we needed to go for a start." He looked around the school yard and windows. "And she told me some other things that we need to discuss where no one can see or hear us." He hoped that Louise would pick up on his words and not advertise what they were doing. It worried him that so many people already knew that something was being planned that needed unusual, especially for a Noble, items.

Louise saw his eyes move around the grounds and windows. It occurred to her that someone may be watching, so she nodded agreement to her husband. He reached for the cart and helped her pull it to the side of the tower where their room was. Together they took the clothing upstairs to their room, leaving the cart out of sight behind a bush.

**6.**

Saito wanted to leave the school as soon as possible because too many people knew something was going on. The remainder of the afternoon was spent talking about what they should do and going through Louise's treasures. Louise was very interested in what Tabitha had told Saito. The locket that she had given to Saito was looked over very carefully. The picture with Kirche brought a frown. After dinner they stopped by the kitchen and chef gave them some food that would stay unspoiled, and hopefully last for their whole trip. He also supplied a couple of pots to cook in and cups to drink from as well as a small barrel to hold drinking water. He even gave them well used knives, forks and spoons.

It was a glum look on Saito's face all the way back to their room. Louise noticed but didn't comment on it. After their door closed, her husband let out a huge breath and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. She put the pans down on the bed, turned and went over to her husband. Putting her hand up to his cheek, she tiptoed up and gave him a kiss. "What are you thinking about, dear? Tell me so I can help."

He reached up and held her hand against his face, but still kept his eyes closed. "The truth?" His eyes opened and he looked at her. "I'm scared that we haven't done everything that needs to be done." Holding her hand he led her to the bed, sat down and pulled her over to sit beside him. "There is too much that I am missing. I had thought I was doing a good job planning until chef gave us the pots and cups. And the water barrel." He shook his head in anger at himself. "I didn't even think of such a basic need. Now I'm taking the one I love most into a totally unknown area. And I have no idea what else I've missed, and what I missed may get you killed." He grabbed Louise in a crushing hug and wouldn't let go. She didn't care.

Finally she whispered into his ear. "Dear, how about Tabitha? She has already helped you. Maybe she can fill us in on what to expect?" She felt Saito shake his head.

"She told me she didn't know what to do to help. Only that she would fly us to some point that would lead to Gallia." He became silent again.

Louise pulled away from her husband. "I say let's ask anyway. Maybe she'll think of something else that we didn't think of." She looked into his almost blank eyes. "Okay?" He nodded agreement, and she smiled. She stood up and pulled on Saito's arm. "Come on then. We need to start this mission before we get too tied up in knots to take a step. And I want to get back sooner than later." She pulled him out the door into the hallway and literally ran into Kirche and Tabitha. Kirche grabbed Saito and gave him a kiss, then buried his face in her cleavage. Louise grabbed the two of them and shoved them back into the room. Tabitha followed behind quietly.

After she closed the door, Louise had time to be mad. "What are you doing to my husband? And in front of me even!" She tried to pull Saito away and separate Kirche from him. He was making noises as if he couldn't breathe. Kirche grinned and held him closer.

"Well, I wanted to give my darling a good bye to remember. Wouldn't you want to?"

Louise was fuming. "I'll give him that later." She stopped and blushed, then continued her tirade. "I'm not giving him a good bye anything. I'm going with him, you oversexed pervert. Now let him go!"

Saito was turning blue because he couldn't breath. Kirche finally let go of his head, but still held him close. Louise was able to pull him loose and stood infront of him keeping the smiling Kirche away.

Tabitha finally lifted her staff placing a barrier between the two women. Her quiet ,"Enough," silenced both. Tabitha turned toward Saito, who was still catching his breath, "Are you ready to go?"

Saito shook his head. "I'm not sure. Is there anything you can think of besides what we have?" He had forgotten that he hadn't told Tabitha what they did have. But before he could say anymore she had held out a small purse.

"This. You will need money even as refugees. Remember that you are refugees from war. You don't have much to begin with, and what you have already gathered is almost too much for a refugee." She held the money purse out further. "You will need to have some money even so. Take this."

Saito finally reached for the purse. He held it between two fingers as if it was poison, just staring at it. Opening it he found some Gallian silver pieces, a few Albion pence, and Germanian thalers. "Thank you." He bowed to Tabitha and then to Kirche. "Thank you both."

Louise stopped eyeing Kirche when she saw the contents of the purse. Instead she too bowed to their friends. "I also thank you both."

Kirche's face became grave. "Be careful, both of you." She looked at Saito. "You do have the locket?" He nodded and pulled it from under his coat. "Good, that will help us find you if necessary." She looked at Louise. "Bring him back. Bring him back for all of us." She bowed low to Louise.

Tabitha brought them back to reality. "Come get me when you are prepared to go. I'll take you to a road that leads from Albion to Gallia. The border wasn't guarded well at that point when I knew it. There is a town in Gallia that is right on the border and farmers from Albion would trade there. Maybe the guards are used to seeing strangers coming through." She turned and went toward her room. Kirche smiled and blew Saito a kiss before leaving also.

Saito puffed his cheeks out as Louise shut their door. He held the coins in his hand. "Another thing I'd not thought of." He replaced them in the purse, and looked at his wife. "Are you certain you want to come with me? Did you notice Tabitha already knew what we had gathered? Everybody in the school must know what we're doing." He shook his head. "This is not good. There are too many that might betray us." Louise stood silent with her back to the door. With a sigh he added,"I'm not sure I want you to go."

Still in silence she walked toward the wardrobe, opened a drawer, and pulled out her whip. Louise turned toward Saito while flexing the whip in her hands. "And does my dog of a Familiar remember about not talking back to it's master?" She gave the whip a slash through the air. "Or a conversation about not leaving the other behind?" The whip slashed through the air again, and then slapped against her hand. She stood waiting for an answer from her very disobedient Familiar.

Saito watched the movements of the whip, then he swallowed. "Right, I think you are correct and I am wrong. There has been talk about you always accompanying me on these trips." He slowly shook his head. "And I will always protect you with all my strength, my master." He bowed his head as if in submission.

Louise smiled and went over to where she could tap him on the head with her whip. "I'm glad we are in agreement on this, my dog. I would hate to find another Familiar that is easier to deal with." She leaned over and gave him a kiss. "Remember, it is the two of us always." She kissed him again and his arms went around her waist. Preparation for the mission would have to wait until later.

**7.**

Saito and Louise were both under the bedcoverwhen there came a gentle knock on the door. Neither heard it. Then a slightly louder knock was made. Finally, after whispers in the hallway, Kirche opened the door and quietly went in. With a smile she went to Saito's side, but as she leaned over to give him a kiss, Tabitha's hand reached out and grabbed her cloak. With a frown she turned to face her friend, only to find she was shaking her head, "no." With a deep sigh Kirche reached out and shook Saito awake.

Startled, Saito sat up in the bed, the covers falling away from his unclothed body. He shook his head for a second then looked bleary eyed at a smiling Kirche leaning on the edge of the bed. As his brain started to work he realized he was supposed to getting up to leave on a supposed secret mission for Queen Henrietta. He yawned, reached over and shook Louise. She rolled over away from him revealing a bare back. "Hey, Louise, it's time to get up." From the other side of the bed he thought he heard a muffled, "not now, go away." He started to swing his legs out from under the cover when his brain finally went into gear. His eyes opened wide when he realized that Kirche and Tabitha were both standing watching him and he was naked. He blinked a couple of times to gain some thinking time. "Good morning?" He wasn't even sure if it was night or early morning. "Thanks for waking me." Kirche was still grinning at him, Tabitha stood shaking her head.

It was Tabitha that broke the silence. "Saito, we need to leave now so you will be at the road before the sun comes up. Hurry up and dress." She reached out and grabbed Kirche's cloak. "We will be waiting outside for you." Pulling a reluctant Kirche with her, they left the room shutting the hall door behind them.

Saito gave a sigh, then looked over at his still sleeping wife, her long hair partially covering her bare back. Shaking his head he started to shake her awake. "Come on, we have to get going. Tabitha and Kirche are waiting for us." He gave her a final shake, then got up himself and put on his "commoner" clothes that Louise had been given.

From the bed came a groan. "I just got to sleep, can't we go later?" Louise pulled the covers back over herself and covered her head.

Her husband shook his head, then had a thought. Going around to her side of the bed he leaned over and quietly said, "That's okay, Kirche said she'd take your place just to stay warm. You can go back to sleep." As he figured, Louise sat up immediately and started to look around. Her covers fell down to her waist revealing her breasts.

"Where's that perverted woman? If she thinks..." Saito's smile caught her.

"Thought that would get you up." He indicated the door. Tabitha and Kirche are outside waiting for us. Now get up and dressed so we can leave." His eyes were on Louise's breasts the entire time.

She saw what he was doing and covered herself. "Pervert husband. Now get out of my way." The clothes she had chosen were folded on a chair. In a flash she was dressed. A quick brush of her hair and she could have been going to a ball. As a precaution she put a strap around her upper leg to hold her wand. When she was finished she stood and turned for Saito to see how she looked. "What do you think? This look common enough?"

Saito frowned, something looked familiar to him. The skirt fit well, and the blouse was a close fit but was a little too large for Louise's figure. Just as his pants and coat had a couple of repairs, so did the blouse, and one repair on the sleeve he had seen before. "Where did you get that blouse? I know I've seen it somewhere before."

Louise thought a second and looked at the front of the blouse, pulling it out at the top until it was looked like it fitted correctly, and she saw the repair on the sleeve. She was silent a second, then she started to frown. "This was Siesta's. Why would she leave clothes here when she left the school?" Louise looked up at her husband. "So you saw this enough to recognize it? I'll handle that with you when we get back." Grabbing a sack with a few extra clothes she picked up a worn traveling cloak and put it on while opening the door. Saito hadn't moved, so she turned around and looked at him. "It was you that got me up, so let's get going before I change my mind."

Saito's mouth hung open. He didn't have a watch, but he guessed Louise's time from asleep to out the door as less than five minutes. Maybe closer to three. With a sigh he picked up his small bundle of clothes and slung Derflinger over his shoulder. The sword drew out far enough to speak. "Partner, you know this isn't going to be an easy trip?" Saito grunted in agreement. "But we'll do our best. You can do wonders for the sake of that girl." He slid back into his scabbard with a click. Saito hesitated before closing the door, taking a last look at the room that he and Louise had shared since he had arrived on this world. A chill went down his back, but he pulled it closed and walked down the hallway to catch up with his wife.

Outside the sky was partly cloudy, but with the light of the moons it was bright. Tabitha's Sylph stood quiet. Kirche and Louise were holding an animated whispered conversation. Tabitha was patting the leg of her Sylph as she waited for Saito. The cart had been loaded earlier and sat fully covered by the tied down canvas and had other ropes attached for the Sylph to hold onto while flying. The brightness of the moons on the clouds made visibility almost too good. Saito looked around the school buildings and saw only darkness in the windows. He went over to the others and set his bundle down. "Is everything ready?" Louise and Tabitha nodded, Kirche was silent but had a smile that grew larger.

"Can you light a fire, my darling Saito?" She stared at Saito and waited for an answer. Louise looked confused, and Tabitha nodded agreement after a couple of seconds.

Her "darling" stood and blinked in confusion at the question. "Light a fire? I don't understand." In the back of his mind all he could think was she was asking if he could light her fire, and waited for Louise to explode.

Tabitha stepped in just in time. "Saito, can you light a fire without magic?"

"Without magic?" Then he realized the question. All mages could create fire for cooking or lighting candles with their magic, matches did not exist as they did on earth. But on this journey Louise was not a Noble mage, she was to be a commoner. He had missed another basic need, and that worried him. He took a breath before replying. "No, I can't. And Louise won't be able to use her magic if there are people around." His face started to show panic. "Do you have any idea of what we can do?"

Kirche's smile got bigger. "Oh, I might have something for you." She looked toward Louise. "But it will cost a kiss from my darling to have it."

Louise started to fume inwardly, but she could see their problem. Reluctantly she nodded agreement.

Saito stood still as Kirche stepped over toward him. She grabbed his coat front, pulled him close and gave him a deep kiss that lasted several seconds. Louise was biting her lip not to say anything. When she finished, Kirche didn't step back from Saito. Instead she reached into her cleavage and pulled out a small leather bag. "Take this, it is used by the Germanian common people to start their fires." She opened the bag and emptied the contents into her hand. A wad of what looked like dried moss and a metal object slid out. The object looked like a short carved piece of rock with a wheel at one end. She held it and spun the wheel, sparks shot out from under the wheel.

Saito's mouth fell open. "It's a lighter! We have them on my world!" He held out his hand and Kirche gave the fire starter to him. He looked at it in the moonlight and realized it wasn't the same as a lighter he was used to, it was much heavier. Tentatively he spun the wheel creating a few sparks. The body of the fire maker felt like stone with a spiral cut in it. He realized that it was basically a flint body with a steel top and wheel, the spiral was there to allow the steel wheel to twist down and maintain contact with the stone. There was no fuel or wick to burn. He stared at it then looked back at Kirche. "I have to use the tinder and the spark lights it, right?" Kirche nodded. "Thank you, Kirche, this is something we need." Saito gave a quick bow.

Louise stepped between her husband and Kirche. "Alright, let's go and quit wasting time." She pushed Kirche away and turned toward Saito grabbing his ear. "You've got your fire maker and we are leaving. Now!" He was almost pulled off his feet by Louise's jerk on his ear. She quickly went over to the Sylph's side and pushed her husband up. With a grin she turned toward Kirche to tell her goodbye, only to find that she wasn't there. Her look of confusion was replaced by anger when from above she heard Kirche's voice.

"Oh, this is so nice my darling. I really need someone to hold onto so I don't fall off." On the sylph's back sat Kirche with her arms around Saito and her head resting against his back. In front of the two sat Tabitha looking down at Louise.

"Louise, we are leaving. Get on if you are coming." Tabitha's face showed no emotion.

Fuming, Louise picked their bundles up and climbed onto the Sylph's back to sit beside her husband. She eyed Kirche's arms around Saito, then slid closer to him, putting his arms around her. Then she turned and kissed him.

Without further warning Tabitha told her Familiar to "fly", and they were on their way to Albion.

**8.**

At the beginning their flight was high, near the cloud level. As they neared the mountains of Albion the clouds grew thicker and lower. Finally Tabitha had her Sylph flying just above the trees. She told her passengers it was to keep anyone from seeing them against the brighter clouds. Louise and Saito were not happy with the low level trip and were holding on to each other. Kirche held Saito even tighter than she had been.

Suddenly Tabitha had her Familiar rise in a quick zoom toward the cloud base. Louise, Saito and Kirche saw a few points of light scattered in the woods near by. "Those are campfires. Each should be a group of refugees." There was a pause and they saw Tabitha looking around. "There! On the left there seems to be a clearing and no fires. We'll check that out."

Saito looked and noticed that the campfires were spread far apart, and that there didn't appear to be very many at all. "Do you think most of the refugees have already passed through here? I was expecting to see more signs of activity."

It was Tabitha that answered. "They have been moving since the war started. Yes, most probably have already left Albion if they had planned to."

They had flown lower again, just above the trees, toward the clearing. A closer look verified the area seemed to be empty of people, and it was just far enough from the road that their coming out of the woods wouldn't be noticed. With a lot of luck, that is. Tabitha's Sylph landed standing on it's rear legs and set the cart down before putting it's front legs on the ground.

Louise and Saito jumped down from the Sylph's back. Tabitha and Kirche stayed where they were, the sky was becoming lighter and they had to get out before they were seen. Tabitha nodded at the pair, Kirche blew a kiss to Saito and waved at Louise. The Sylph stood and left the ground, then turned and flew low toward Tristain. Saito and Louise were left standing in the quiet of the clearing. The whole landing and takeoff took less than a minute. Louise reached out for Saito's hand and finding it held tight. Neither could think of anything to say at the moment. They were alone in the middle of an unknown land on a unknown mission that they didn't even know if they were properly prepared for.

The sky was starting to lighten fast. Saito squeezed his wife's hand and looked over at her. She was watching the edge of the wooded area they had landed in and wasn't paying attention. He smiled, "Hey, want to have some breakfast and take a walk?"

Her concentration on the trees was broken. "Huh, do what?" She was kissed by her husband.

Saito leaned back from his kiss. "I said do you want some breakfast and take a walk." She stared blankly at him, and he shook his head. "Come on, let's begin this journey of discovery. Actually, I'm not really hungry. And I have to stop my knees from shaking." This time she laughed and gave him a hug.

"I'm not hungry either, and my legs are shaking too, so let's get going."

They removed the extra ropes that were needed to bring the cart on their flight, and Saito slung Derflinger over his shoulder. Morning was fast coming when they each took a place at the cart's handle and started to pull it toward the road that they had glimpsed while landing.

**9.**

Their first problem came quickly. Although they were in a clearing, the trees around it were large, with smaller young trees growing between the large ones. As Saito and Louise pulled the cart they tried to find an opening large enough to go through to no avail. Finally they stopped and Saito dug out the water barrel so they could have a drink.

Louise was looking around as she had before they started out around the clearing. "I didn't think I had seen an opening." She looked at her husband. "What do you suggest?"

Saito handed her a cup of water, and then had one himself. "We didn't bring an axe. But, maybe Derflinger will work on those little trees and the underbrush." He stopped and looked at the woods again, then turned toward Louise. "This is the correct side that we need to go through, right?"

She sipped the water then looked up at him and nodded. "It is. Thank heavens one of us watches that sort of thing." Her eyes traveled the tree line, then she pointed at a spot. "There, we need to go through there to be closest to the road."

Saito nodded and put his cup down. "Okay, let me see what I can do. How about getting some food ready while I take care of this." He pulled Derflinger out of his scabbard and swung it around. Then he went over to the cart and stretched his sword arm over it to check how large a path he needed to clear. Thank goodness it wasn't very wide.

For the first time that morning the sword spoke. "Hey, bro, I'm not made for cutting trees." Saito took a swing at the first sapling, cutting through it cleanly. "I'm going to remember this next time you need me." The sword went silent.

As he cut his way through the growth Saito tried to keep an eye open for anyone nearby, plus he would pause after cutting each tree to listen for any noise. Derflinger was sharp and the work went fairly fast. Then through a break in the brush he could see a road ahead. At least he hoped it was the road they needed. He was expecting a paved highway, but what he saw was a well used, rutted dirt track. Stepping past the undergrowth he was cutting through, the area under the trees became clear of low branches and small saplings. Hoping he hadn't dropped into the middle of some refugee group that might wonder how he was coming from a direction with no trail, he hid behind a tree and looked up and down the road. No one was to be seen, and he breathed a sigh of relief. Then cold raindrops began to fall. From behind him he heard noise. Turning, he saw Louise with the hood of her used traveling cloak fallen back and her long wet hair hung around her face, pulling the cart toward him.

"You took so long I decided to come find you." She blew a wet strand of hair from her mouth. "I sincerely hope you found a cabin to stay in." She set the handles of the cart down on the muddy ground. "And if you want food, here it is." Reaching into the cart she picked up a damp piece of bread and some cheese, and held it toward her husband. "Oh, and you may want this too." With her other hand she held his cloak out for him.

"Sorry, no cabins here. In fact I can't tell if this is the right road for us." He reached for the cloak first, then the bread and cheese. "Thanks, I'm already wet, but this feels good." Motioning toward the road with his piece of cheese, he asked for Louise's opinion. "Well, which way? I think it's to the left. I didn't see anyone going either direction while I was cutting the path."

Louise looked both directions, then walked over to the edge of the road. Walking along the edge she kept looking down until she finally stopped at one spot. "I think this will help." She pointed down at the wet dirt as Saito came over to see what she had found. "See, some footprints going left. Looks like my husband can find directions by himself." She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Saito took another bite of the bread and chewed while thinking. "Okay, we go left. Now, do we go or wait for the rain to stop? Personally, I vote to get out of this area and see if there is some shelter down the way." He stuffed the last bit in his mouth and chewed some more.

"And I can't use magic to keep the rain off?" Louise turned toward her busily chewing husband.

He swallowed and sighed. "No magic, not even to keep us dry. We're commoner refugees so no magic at all. Besides what if someone saw us?"

She turned to look down the road both directions. "So no one will see us? No one's in sight." She shook her head. "Unfortunately you are right this time. Let's get moving."

They went back to the cart, picked up the handles and headed up the road. As they went along the dirt became mud. So much mud that they moved to the sides of the track just to be able to pull the cart. Finally the rain quit, and there were some breaks in the cloud cover. The sun was past noon when they heard the sound of hooves behind them.

Saito glanced back and saw a group of five men on horseback, riding in formation. He glanced over at Louise. "It's soldiers coming up. I saw three colors of uniform though." The soldiers were riding past by then, and all looked to check the couple pulling the cart. One, seeing Louise's face, whistled and laughed. The group rode on without stopping.

Saito slowed and stopped pulling. "Did you see that? Those uniforms were from Albion, Germania and Tristain. And they all were fully armed. Why would they be together?"

Louise pulled her hood off her head and shook her hair. "I don't know, could they be deserters?" She thought a second. "No, they didn't look like deserters. We're in Albion territory, so the Albion soldiers can be expected. But Germania is not near this area, so why would they be here? And Tristain? This doesn't make sense."

"Dear, where is your wand? Can you reach it in an emergency?" Saito had a worried look on his face as he turned toward Louise.

She cast her eyes at him and frowned. "Pervert dog of a husband, you saw me put it under my skirt strapped to my leg." She pursed her lips. "And no, I cannot reach it easily. Want me to try?"

Her perverted husband started to laugh. "I wasn't thinking about that! At least when I asked it." He laughed again and snorted while trying to stop. "I don't like the idea of those soldiers being ahead of us. But I do think it would be a good idea to put it where you can get it out quickly."

Louise looked both directions up the road, then with a smile, slowly pulled her skirt up her right leg exposing the bare skin. Finally the strap with the wand appeared. Removing the wand her skirt slid back into place. Her pervert dog of a husband enjoyed every moment of the action. She placed the wand under her blouse in the waist of her skirt. "Okay now?"

All Saito could do was nod. With a sigh he turned and picked up the cart handle. "Come on, let's keep going."

The clouds had gone away by late afternoon. As the couple came around a bend in the road they saw a stone bridge ahead. Coming nearer they also noted a clear area off the road with, from a distance, what appeared to be two branch and tree bough shelters.

"How about we stop here tonight? I'm about ready for a meal and sleep." Louise was too tired to answer, she just started to pull the cart that direction.

They moved as far off the road as they could before picking a camp site. One of the shelters looked as if it could provide a roof. The other was not in as good shape. Saito looked for dry wood so he could try his Germanian lighter. Louise pulled some of their food out to fix a meal. Finally he found a few dry branches protected by the other shelter. A little work mastering the fire starter technique finally paid off with a small, smoky fire. Darkness was coming quickly when Louise toasted some bread and heated a couple of slices of meat. Cups of water sat on the ground.

Under the roof of the shelter they laid out a blanket on the somewhat dry ground. Saito finished his food and turned to ask Louise a question. She was already asleep, a piece of uneaten bread beside her hand. He smiled , then covered her with another blanket. Leaning back against the wheel of the cart he watched for any fires in the distance, and looked at the stars visible between the tree branches. In minutes he was asleep also.

Saito awoke to Louise's groans. "I hurt!" She was trying to sit up and get comfortable, but it wasn't possible. She saw his eyes watching her and a grin on his face. Her eyes narrowed. "A Noble gentleman would offer assistance to a lady in distress."

He tried to move himself and found he had the same problem. He hurt in every muscle in his body. Finally he was able to stand and pull Louise up to stand beside him.

She flinched, "I don't think I can lean over again to get our breakfast."

Saito moved stiff legged. "Maybe I can get it." Picking up meat, bread and cheese from the cart he turned and looked down at the cold fire. "Do you want me to start another one?"

Louise shook her head and took the food from him. "I'm not going to worry about it right now. But how about some water, please." He nodded and went for the cups and water barrel. She took a few tentative steps. "How long do we have to do this?" She shook her head. "Never mind, I know the answer. We don't even know where we are, or where we're going for that matter."

Saito handed her a cup of water. "That's right. And we have days of pulling that cart. Maybe weeks for all I know." He took a drink from his cup and looked up the road the direction they were going. Louise just shook her head in frustration.

They continued their journey for three more days, thankfully without rain. Although three more mounted units of soldiers passed them they never saw any civilians or even farms. Both Saito and Louise commented on the strangeness of their journey so far.

Late morning of the fourth day they stopped to rest. Because of no rain the road was now dust so fine they were covered head to toe in it. As would happen in early fall the temperature had risen to comfortable levels. A small creek ran near the road and they were refilling their water barrel while they had a chance. Louise had her skirt pulled up and was sitting on the creek bank with her feet in the water. Saito had his shirt off trying to wash off some of the dirt. Suddenly his head came up and he turned toward the direction they had come from.

Louise started to say something, but he held his hand up to stop her. "I think I hear a wagon, can you?"

She also turned to listen, then nodded. "Do you think it's more than one wagon? That's more noise than any I've heard so far."

Saito shook his head. "It's different. Let me go check it out, you start getting our things in the cart." He started pulling his shirt on, then corked their water barrel. "It might be better if you try to stay out of sight." Quickly he went over to the road and looked back the way they had come.

In the distance was a cloud of dust rising in the air. The rumble was identifiable as wagons, the other sound wasn't recognizable. He squatted behind a small bush and kept watch. Finally he could make out figures coming toward him. Watching them come closer he could make out horsemen in the lead, then what appeared to be a coach with a team of horses. Beyond that the cloud of dust covered anything else. Quickly he ran over to Louise and the cart.

"Soldiers on horseback and a coach. Behind them is more but I couldn't see what it was."

Louise looked around where they were stopped. There was no hiding place in the trees, no low brush either. "What do we do?" She looked up and Saito saw alarm in her face.

Saito was about to ask her what was wrong when the sound of horses came up behind them. He turned to face two cavalry troopers, one in Albion uniform the other Germanian.

The Albion seemed to be in charge. As he sat in front of the couple the other trooper rode to the side, his eyes taking in the surrounding area. "So, what are you two doing here?" He gave a menacing smile. "More to the point why are you on the military road spying?" His smile left. "Answer! Commoner!"

Louise held her head down. Saito looked up at the trooper and told the truth. "I'm sorry, sir, we found this road and had been told it went to Gallia."

The Germanian was looking through the cart checking what it held. The Albion looked over and nodded when the other smiled and held up the travel meat then put it in his saddlebag. Neither Saito nor Louise said a word.

"And where were you coming from?"

"South Gotha, my Uncle Scarron had a tavern there." Saito began to twist the truth a little.

The Germanian had moved over to Louise's side, and was eyeing her up and down, smiling. The Albion shook his head, and the trooper stepped away and went back to the cart.

"So, what is your name, commoner?" The trooper hadn't changed his look yet. "And hers, what is she to you?" He had kept his tone of voice even.

"Saito Scarron, sir. And she is my wife, Louise." He added a little more. "She was the cook and I helped serve the tables at my Uncle's tavern, sir."

"Sergeant!" The Germanian trooper held up Derflinger. "It was under some clothes." The Albion nodded at him again.

"And kitchen help carry swords in South Gotha?" His smile was beginning to fade. "Where did you get that? Were you a soldier?"

Saito glanced at the Germanian looking over Derflinger, then back at the trooper in front of him. "No, sir, that is an old sword that I bought for the trip. I didn't want to be without any protection." He paused. "I hoped it would intimidate any bandits if they saw it."

The Germanian brought Derflinger over to the Sergeant and handed it to him. He slid the blade out and examined it. "No nicks, sharp, fairly clean, doesn't look used. And it is old." There was a click as he slid it back in the scabbard. "I'll keep this for now." The calvary coming down the road were closer. He turned to the Germanian, "Rolf, watch them. I'm going to the Duke." Turning his horse, he rode off toward the coach.

Louise moved closer to Saito, reached down and gripped his hand. The trooper stood by his horse watching them. She looked over to the Germanian, "Can I talk with my husband?" The trooper narrowed his eyes and shook his head. She wrapped her arm around Saito's, standing closer if it was possible.

The Albion trooper had ridden over toward the closed carriage and was talking with an officer, then handed over Derflinger to him. The officer leaned over toward the carriage window and was seen saying something to the person, or persons, inside. He nodded and then handed the sword into the carriage. The officer sat up in his saddle, saluted, then turned and rode with the trooper back to where Saito and Louise stood.

Saito saw the Germanian trooper, Rolf, stand at attention. The officer had pulled up and looked the pair over, then shook his head as if in amazement. "You two, the Duke of Warwick wants to interrogate you." He looked at the two troopers. "Escort them to his Excellency's carriage, then wait for orders." Shaking his head again, he rode back toward his place with the escorting calvary as they continued riding past.

The cart was left where it was while Louise and Saito walked hand in hand toward the carriage with the original calvary troopers riding close behind. Reaching the door of the carriage they stopped while a liveried servant eyed them up and down, obviously not liking what he saw. Turning, he opened the door of the carriage motioning for the two to climb in.

The interior of the carriage was semi-dark with the curtains pulled down. Louise had taken a seat with Saito beside her. Across from them sat a Noble, alone before they had entered. His face showed apparent distaste for the commoners before him. In his hands he held Derflinger.

After a few moments he spoke. "I am the Duke of Warwick. And you have been brought before me as possible spies." He paused and looked the pair over again, frowning. "Your names, and I don't want to have any lies."

Saito cast his eyes at Louise, she was looking at him and nodded slightly. Taking a deep breath he looked directly at the Duke. "Sir, my name is Saito Scarron and this is my wife Louise. We had worked in my Uncle's tavern in South Gotha and were heading for Gallia. We didn't know that this road was for the military only." He stopped and waited for the Duke to answer.

"So you are both tavern help." He nodded his head. "Yes, that's good, very good." Stopping, the Duke raised his head to look at the pair across from him. "And neither of you were in the military, or took part in the war against Tristain?" His grin had become almost predatory.

It was Louise that answered this time. "No sir, we weren't in that war, we came to South Gotha after the battle."

The Duke shook his head and his smile became normal. "Louise de la Valliere, you are a miserable liar!" Her mouth dropped open. He looked at Saito. "And you, Saito Hiraga, are not much better." This time he started to laugh for a moment, then looked back at Louise. "And are you really married now?"

Both Saito's and Louise's mouths had fallen open. Finally Saito could talk.

"Your excellency! My wife and I..." He stopped when the Duke held up his hand and waved it for him to be quiet.

"Hiraga, you don't need to tell me any more." The Duke looked again at Derflinger, holding it in both hands. "Here, I don't have any need of this." He tossed the sword at Saito, who deftly caught it. "And I don't expect you to use it on me, either." This time he gave a short laugh.

Louise was looking between the Duke and her husband holding his sword. She reached over and held Saito's arm. With a slight smile she addressed the Duke. "And how do you know who we are, sir? Have we met before?"

This time the Duke sat back in his seat. "No, you haven't met me before. But you have met my son, Henry, of the Albion Dragon Flying Corps. I am John Stafford, Duke of Warwick." He waited for a reaction.

Louise's and Saito mouths dropped open at the same time. Louise answered first. "You're Henry Stafford's father?" Quickly she bowed, grabbing Saito as she bent over. "We wish to apologize for shooting him down during the war, and causing his injuries as well as the death of his dragon, Windsor." She stayed bent over.

"You may sit up, Louise de la Valiere. You also, Saito Hiraga." His face had not changed. "I wish to thank you both for caring for my son, and tending to his wounds after you found him." He nodded at them. "And what action you took was as it should have been, as our countries were at war." He watched as the pair visibly relaxed on the seat across from him. "Now for things at hand. Why are you both here in Albion? A wedding trip? Traveling just to see the sights?" He paused. "Or a little spying on our troops? Hmm, now which will it be?" This time he looked directly at Louise. "Noble's honor in your answer, of course."

Saito tensed, while Louise looked directly at the Duke her bearing fell back to her Noble upbringing. "On Noble's honor, sir, we are here to determine if Magistrate Sheffield is taking power in Gallia. We are not here to spy on Albion forces." Her face showed no emotion as she waited any reaction.

The Duke shook his head. "Magistrate Sheffield taking over Gallia, you say. Hadn't heard that story myself." He stared back at Louise. "We are on our way to protect our border with Gallia. Purely as a precaution against incursion by rebel Gallian forces." There was a pause. "I assume you have heard about the Gallian King being killed?" Both Saito and Louise nodded. "Good, now you understand why Albion must reinforce it's border." He flicked the curtain on the carriage window open and looked out, then turned back to his "guests." "My men will be making camp for the night a distance up the road. I would be happy to have you as guests, then you may leave in the morning." He paused and looked at Louise and Saito. "Of course, you may not continue on this road to Gallia. There is a public road south of here about four or five miles, you may use it." He smiled. "I hope this is to your liking."

Again it was Louise that answered. "Thank you sir. We will be thankful to stay with you tonight. Tomorrow morning we'll go to the other road." She gave a little bow. "We are very happy to be your guests."

The Duke opened the curtain again and motioned to someone out of sight. "Captain, these two will be my guests for tonight. Please continue on to the camp." There were some orders given, and the carriage began to move.

Saito had been silent, but he looked over at the Duke. "Sir, how is your son, did he recover from his wounds? And did he get back with his fiancé?" The Duke appeared to not be listening to Saito. He sat with his eyes closed as if asleep. Saito and Louise exchanged a glance and she shook her head indicating he should not say anything else. Saito reached out and took Louise's hand in his, and she leaned her head against his shoulder, quickly falling asleep. The quiet carriage ride continued.

Later in the afternoon the carriage stopped. The Duke had opened his eyes as the motion of the carriage slowed, then he waited until the door was opened from outside before stepping down. Saito and Louise stepped out after him, and found that they were in front of an elaborate tent. Motioning toward the Captain of his calvary escort, the Duke told him to take his guests to their tent, and to make arrangements for them to be fed. He turned with a smile to Louise. "I hope you are comfortable tonight. I'll see you in the morning." Then he turned and entered his tent.

The Captain stayed in his saddle, and motioned toward a series of standard military tents. His voice was gruff, "This way." Then he rode toward the tents without looking back.

Saito and Louise stood still for a second. Louise grabbed her husband's hand and started to pull him in the direction the rider was taking. "Come on, and don't say anything." Saito looked at her and nodded, then placed Derflinger over his back.

Their tent was at the end of the line near the woods. The Captain sat his horse in front of it, never dismounting. "This is yours. Your meal will be brought to you so your presence won't disturb the troops." Then he turned and rode away as the couple stood in front of the tent's open flap.

Saito let his breath out. "And thanks to you too, buddy." Turning toward his wife he frowned. "What is this whole thing about? Is the Duke on our side, or trying to capture us?" He saw Louise looking up and down the line of tents, then turning and checking out the area around them.

"Shh! Just hold on a minute." She looked at the ground and rubbed her shoe in the dust. "Inside." Saito was literally pushed into the open tent.

As Louise passed into the tent she flipped the opening flap shut. Again she stopped and stood looking around the sparse tent. Saito stood quietly and watched her. He tried to speak, but she waved at him not to. Louise pulled her wand from her blouse, closed her eyes and waved it gently around the tent. Suddenly she smiled, nodded her head and looked at her husband. "We're clear. I wanted to check for any magic spells around us, and there are none." She put the wand back. "Now, my dear husband, I think you asked some questions." Again she went to the flap and peeked outside. "First, in case you hadn't noticed, the Duke didn't really talk to you. Most likely because you are not a Noble. Second, I think he is not telling the full truth about the movement of the Albion troops. Notice that he did not say that he was under Noble's honor to tell the truth. And, I think he is helping us to escape without telling us to do so."

Saito nodded as she spoke, until her last statement. "Helping us escape?" He looked thoughtful a moment, then his face lit up. "Of course. We are unguarded and near the woods to get away. And you didn't find any magical spells or locks around us."

Louise nodded. Then she glanced up when she heard the sound of horse's hooves coming toward the tent. She didn't have to warn her husband as he turned toward the front opening of the tent. The sounds stopped and she could see the legs of a horse through the small opening.

"Hey, commoners, the Duke sent you some dinner." The rider didn't make any effort to dismount.

Both Saito and Louise went outside. In front of them was the Albion sergeant that had first found them. On his saddle was a canteen, a bucket with a lid, and a cloth bundle tied at the corners, across the saddle was a bundle of cloth. Saito looked up at the sergeant. "You called?" Louise moved closer to Saito and stood slightly behind him, hiding the fact she had her wand ready to be pulled out if necessary.

This time the trooper smiled, then made a point to look Louise over. "Yes, the Duke graciously sent you dinner." He unhooked the covered pail, canteen and tied bundle from his saddle, leaned over, and held it out for Saito to take. Sitting back upright, his face showed a quick look of confusion. "And the Duke also said to give you these because it will be cold tonight." This time he picked up the cloth across his saddle, in actuality a pair of worn and patched Albion army cloaks, and tossed them to Louise. The sergeant shook his head, turned his horse and rode back toward the occupied tents.

"Friendly fellow, wasn't he?" Saito shook his head, then lifted the lid on the dinner pail and sniffed the contents. "Smells okay, and it doesn't look half bad." He held the pail toward Louise so she could pass judgement on it. He shook the bundle and heard metal clank together, so it must be utensils to use with dinner.

"I think you're right, no poison anyway. I'll check it inside." She turned and lifted the tent flap leaving Saito outside. Louise dropped the cloaks on the tent floor, then turned to look out at Saito. "Are you going to stay there, or come in?" He came in and quietly stood by her as she waved her wand over the cloaks and food pail. She smiled. "Looks like they are exactly what they appear to be, old cloaks. And the food passes also."

Saito let out the breath he was holding. "So let's eat then. But why give us cloaks when we had our own in the cart?" On opening the bundle he saw well used army plates, a pair of cups and two spoons. "Why not our own things?" He frowned, then looked up at Louise who had just taken a plate and spoon from him, and was looking closely at the cleanliness. Saito answered his own question. "They didn't bring the cart. It was left by the road."

Louise nodded as she picked a cup from her husband and checked it in the dim light.

"That's right, the cart and our things were left where we were picked up." She looked up at Saito. "Why did we get these things I don't know. Especially the cloaks." Putting down the cup and plate, she picked up a cloak and shook it out revealing repaired tears and a few dark spots. "Quality is good for an army cloak and it does look warmer than our old ones." She put it on and twirled around for Saito's benefit. "Well, does it look good on my womanly body?"

Saito grinned, reached out and grabbed his wife. "You bet it looks good!" He gave her a kiss, which was returned warmly. "Of course you look good in anything." He grinned again . "Or even in nothing at all."

Louise grinned back. "Pervert." Then she kissed him back, and the cloak fell back to the ground.

**10.**

Evening had already passed when Louise stirred from under the cloak. The night was quiet and there were no lights near their tent. Saito's head barely showed at the edge of the other cloak. She stretched and felt for her wand that had be abandoned with the rest of her clothes. Finding it she made the end barely light up just enough so she could find her clothing mixed in with Saito's. After dressing she extinguished the light and went to the flap of the tent to look outside. Not seeing anything in the moonlight, she opened the flap enough to put her head out. She frowned when she realized that the nearest tent that appeared to be occupied was almost one hundred meters away and there were no apparent guards in sight. Stepping outside the moons lit the nearby tree line and some approaching clouds. At each breath a puff of mist appeared in front of her face. She shivered, rubbed her arms and went back in to wake Saito.

Louise put on the cloak that had covered her and fastened it at the neck. Then she turned toward the soundly sleeping Saito. First she tried to gently shake him awake. When that didn't work, she pulled off his covering. All that happened was he curled his naked body into a tighter ball, and grunted. With a roll of her eyes, she finally gave his face a slap.

Saito was fully awake in less than a heartbeat. His mouth was covered by Louise's hand, and she added a quiet "hush" that silenced his protest. She pulled out her wand again and lit the end for him to have light to get dressed. All in silence.

After he had on all his clothes as well as the cloak, Louise leaned near his ear. "Food?" He whispered a gentle "yes". Over at the side of the tent sat the now very cold stew that had been brought to them earlier. They both looked at the congealed mass under the lid, then at each other. Louise shook her head. "I'm afraid we need to eat it. We don't know when we'll get something else." She picked up her plate and dipped some of the stew out into it. With her spoon she took a small taste and rolled her eyes. "I hate cold meat, but we have to do it." She took a bigger bite and struggled to swallow. Saito watched but still hadn't tried to eat any. His wife looked hard at him. "Eat, or you won't have strength to get through the woods." He hesitated with his spoon in the stew. "Eat now, remember it was your fault dinner got cold."

With a roll of his eyes he spooned a serving on his plate and began to eat. He chewed a chunk of meat and swallowed. "I didn't hear you protest that we would have a cold meal later." He smiled as he saw Louise's face blush in the dim light of her wand.

Half of the pail was empty when they finally put their plates down. Louise stood up and went to the tent opening again, put her head out and looked around. A few seconds later she turned toward Saito. "Let's go, no one's around. Bring the canteen, leave the food pail and everything else." He followed her direction and joined her at the entrance, then followed as she disappeared outside. Together they ran doubled over into the trees nearby.

She grabbed his hand and held him from moving forward when they reached the first large tree. Pulling out her wand she muttered an incantation and gave it a wave. Louise closed her eyes as if listening for something. She smiled, opened her eyes up and nodded for Saito to start moving. "No magic barriers around here, let's go quietly."

They moved together through the woods far enough to be out of sight of the army camp. Finally they reached an outcrop of rock that was large enough to hide in. Again Louise waved her wand in a circle around them and whispered another incantation. After a few seconds she let her breath out. "Still no one following." She frowned and turned toward Saito who was watching her every move. "This is more than strange. The Duke knew who we were when his men found us, almost as if he expected to see us. Then he gave us shelter, food and clothing. The tent was nowhere near the troop area. Any ideas?"

Saito nodded in agreement. "I agree. Could he be thanking us for helping Henry?" He shook his head rejecting his own idea. "No way. There is something else going on here, and I'm getting worried again. Somehow I feel we're being used, but for what purpose I have no idea."

Louise took a drink from the canteen of water before answering. She handed it back to Saito. "I have the same feeling. Too many people know about us. Hopefully they don't know what we're doing. If they did, I would have thought we would have been searched out while we were on the road the past week." She shrugged. "But, we have a mission given to us by the Queen, and we have to finish it." She missed the look her husband gave her. "Let's get away from the Duke and his men first. Next we go to Gallia and find out what's going on." She looked at Saito in the moonlight. "Okay?"

He shrugged and stood up, putting out a hand to help Louise stand up. "We'll see what happens next. I've just about given up on trying to plan my next move." They held hands as they slowly went further into the woods.

The ground had gotten rougher after they entered the woods near the army camp. What had been low rises and a somewhat flat road suddenly became rocky outcrops, and numerous creek beds. Searching in the moonlight for a crossing took time, and they had totally lost track of how far they may have gone. The job became harder when clouds came over. The cloudy sky began to get light as sunrise came. At least they could judge they were going the right direction.

It had felt like they had been walking up and down hills for days when they stopped to rest by a medium sized stream. Louise leaned back against a tree while Saito filled the canteen. She glanced toward the direction they had come from when something moving in the sky caught her attention. Her eyes widened. "Saito, get back here quick!" She kept watch on the object in the sky. Her husband ran toward her while replacing the cap on the canteen. She had already pulled out her wand as he came up to her. "Put your arms around me, fast." He did as told, then Louise waved her wand around their heads and spoke an incantation. She gave him a "shh!", and they stood quiet and still.

Saito had not seen the flying object coming toward them. Finally he heard the beat of wings, and a dragon with it's rider flew overhead. He followed the pair until they went out of sight. Finally Louise let go of him and took a deep breath. He looked over at her. "Do you think they were looking for us? And why did I have to hold on to you?"

Louise replaced the wand inside her blouse. "I don't really think they were searching for us. The rider wasn't even looking down when they went over." She looked in the direction the dragon had flown. "Another army camp maybe?" She shook her head. "No, I don't think so. The Duke said the public road was that direction." Louise looked over at her husband. "I wonder if he was going to the border town Tabitha told us about?"

Saito took a drink from the canteen, then handed it to Louise. "You may be right about the town. But is he going to warn them about us coming?" He shook his head and blew out a breath. "Anyway, why did I have to be close when you did whatever you did?"

This time she gave a chuckle. "I made us invisible. But you have to be very close to the person doing the spell for it to cover more than one. You also had to be quiet because the spell only makes light go around you. Any noise, or movement can be heard or seen. If we walked there would be footprints in the dirt." She leaned over and gave him a kiss. "And that's your reward for being a good, well behaved Familiar."

He bowed his head in submission. "Oh, I thank you, most generous master." Then he grabbed her and kissed her back. "And that is for being who you are, my dearest one." Stepping back, Saito looked into the sky, turning his whole body in place. Satisfied, he stopped turning and faced Louise. "Now, if you please, my master, let's head toward that town." Louise smiled and nodded, then took his hand as they went on.

The temperature dropped and the clouds got heavier as the day neared late afternoon. Louise and Saito were tired, cold and hungry when they reached another hilltop. In the distance they could see smoke from the chimneys of a town. A road was visible in the thin trees of the valley before them.

Saito took a sip from his half full canteen. "Think that is Gallia?" He passed the canteen to Louise.

"I hope so." She took another sip. "There's a road, and there is a town." Her hood fell from her head as Louise raised her face to the sky. "Please, please, let that be the town we want!" She reached the canteen out for Saito to take from her and started to take a step forward.

Saito grabbed her arm. "Wait just a second, my dear." This time he was the one checking the sky and the road for any movement. They had not seen anyone since the dragon flyer passed earlier in the day, but it was better to be alert. He frowned and turned to his wife. "Do you think it will be noticeable when we show up from the woods?" The temperature was definitely falling as his breath had formed a small cloud.

Louise looked at the, so far, empty road below them. "At this point I really don't think it matters. I'm beginning to expect a band and the mayor waiting to greet us." She shrugged her shoulders. "Let's go. If we are caught in the rain we could be in trouble anyway." Saito let go of her arm and they started toward the valley.

**11.**

The downhill hike was easy because they had a goal in sight for the first time since they left the Academy. When they reached the road it wasn't empty. Coming from the direction of the town were two or three carts spaced out. There were no carts, but a small group of people walking toward the town. The two dirty, disheveled, travelers stepped out onto the firm surface of what they took to be a highway without pause. One of the group in front of them had turned to look them over, then turned back, never stopping.

Saito and Louise actually gained on the people in front of them. The one that had noticed them leave the woods had fallen behind the others. When they were close to the slower man, he turned again and looked them over. Louise wasn't sure what to do. Saito stepped a little in front of her, smiled and nodded at the stranger. He nodded back, and slowed to match their pace.

"Brother, were you with the army at Losailles?" The man wasn't as old as Saito first thought. And he was smiling a little at them.

"No, I wasn't there my friend. Were you?" Louise let Saito do the talking.

The man was now walking with them. He looked Saito over, then Louise, and shook his head. "Yes, I was at Losailles." He paused. "I was there when the Beast attacked our troops." Looking back at Saito again it looked as if he was choosing his words carefully. "I saw the army cloaks and your sword. Made me think you might have been in the army. Oh, my name is Paul Baker." The ex-soldier held his hand out toward Saito.

Saito shook hands with Paul. "I'm Saito, and this is my wife Louise." Louise nodded at Paul, but didn't reach out to shake his hand. Saito noticed she kept her hand inside the cloak where she could quickly grab her wand. "So you were in the battle at Losailles. Wasn't the Tristain army defeated there?"

Paul gave a snort. "Defeated! There was no army, just the Beast and his sword." He paused as he looked into the distance remembering the fight. "The Beast of Losailles killed most of my unit before the Nobles killed him. I was there all right. I was in the front line and would have been the next to die!" His voice had raised in volume as anger grew with the memory. "I thank the Goddess that the Nobles finally were able to wipe the Beast from the face of the land. Thousands died there!" Paul's voice fell. "Thousands."

Louise had moved closer to her husband. Saito kept walking and didn't say anything for a few minutes. Finally, in a quiet voice, he was able to talk. "I'm sorry that you lost so many friends, Paul. So sorry." There wasn't much else he could say without saying too much.

For the first time Louise heard about the battle that her husband had fought to save her life. The battle she was supposed to have been in, except he had drugged her and taken her place. She had a catch in her throat with the remembrance of his death in that fight. Her hand went out to hold tight to Saito's.

Finally it was Louise that broke the silence. "Paul, why did you think my husband had been in the army?"

Paul looked over at her before answering. "Louise, isn't it? Well, I saw your army cloaks, and your husband's sword." He gave a short laugh. "For some reason it reminded me of the sword the Beast carried. I got a good look at that sword." His voice fell again. "That sword wasn't even metal. It was flame, and could kill at a hundred yards." Paul looked back at Louise and smiled. "No worry, ma'am. The sword I saw couldn't be carried by an ordinary man, much less your husband."

Saito's hand tightened on Louise's. He continued to look straight ahead at the road, and never said a word. Louise continued the conversation. "Paul, this road does go to Gallia, doesn't it? We were on our way there when bandits stole our cart and belongings. They left these cloaks when they took ours, I guess because ours were in better shape."

Paul gave a sigh. "Bandits again. I hope they weren't ex-army, but so many are. They have been seen, and their work is known, several places on this road." He looked at Louise again. "You're lucky to have gotten away with your lives. I guess your husband's sword put them off a little." This time he laughed. "And, yes, this is the road to Gallia. We are near the border, you can even see the smoke from the town." He pointed ahead. "Your husband thinking of joining up over there? I know they want all the ex-army they can find, but I don't know about raw recruits."

Saito almost stopped walking. Instead he glanced over at Paul. "Say, Paul, would you like a drink of water?" He pulled the canteen off his shoulder. "Here, have some."

Paul smiled again. "Thanks, I have been getting a little thirsty." Reaching out he took the canteen and almost drained it. "That was good. Tasted like clear mountain water from home." He handed it back to Saito.

Saito was very interested in Paul's revelation. "So you say the Gallian Army is looking for trained men? Who are they fighting? I hadn't heard of a war starting."

"War? Don't know of any war. All that I know is Gallia needs trained soldiers and I need a job." He looked at Saito. "That's all there is, they offer work and I know how to do the job very well."

Saito just nodded, then after a moment he thought of something else. "I had heard that the King of Gallia had died. Who's wanting the soldiers?"

Paul laughed again. "I don't know. Don't care either, as long as I get fed and paid."

Louise and Saito exchanged a glance. The entire time they were talking with the ex-Albion army soldier they were getting closer to the smoking chimneys. Finally, after passing a curve in the road, in the distance they saw a bridge with a gate across the middle of it.

Paul showed excitement for the first time. "We're almost there! That's the border crossing. They say that you get fed when you sign up." He smiled. "Hope their food is better than the Albion army's." He started to walk faster leaving Saito and Louise behind. Paul turned and smiled at them. "Been nice meeting you, but I'm getting hungry. Thanks for the water." He sped up a little more.

Saito started to slow his pace and Louise matched him. "See anything unusual? Is it normal for one guard on each side of a border?"

Louise looked around. "Didn't Tabitha say that this crossing had a lot of traffic between Albion and Gallia? Maybe this is normal here. Besides, I don't see anything suspicious."

Paul had reached the guard on the Albion side. They watched as he had a few words with the guard. Then saw the guard motion to the Gallian guard to open the barrier in the middle of the bridge. Paul moved across, spoke to the Gallian and then was pointed toward a building just off the road on the Gallian side.

The Albion guard watched the pair slowly coming toward him. As they got into talking distance he shook his head and motioned them to pick up their pace. "Hey, you two, it's getting late and both Charles and I want to go home for the night." The Gallian guard nodded agreement.

Saito could barely comprehend the guard's attitude. Go home for the night? Was the crossing totally unguarded at night? "I'm sorry sir, we were robbed earlier and didn't realize how far behind we were." Louise moved close to him, again putting her hand near the opening of the cloak where she could reach her wand.

The Albion looked them over. "Army cloaks? Why do you have them? What's your business leaving the country?" He had a bored look as he waited for answers.

Louise spoke this time. "Bandits stole our cart and belongings. They left these cloaks when they stole our good ones. We figure they were ex-soldiers." She paused for a breath. "We're going to Gallia for work. My husband and I worked in a tavern in South Gotha." The guard didn't appear to be listening.

He looked at Saito with Derflinger slung over his shoulder outside the cloak. "You're not going over to sign up for their army? You seem to be ready for battle."

Saito wasn't really expecting the question. "No sir, I'm just a tavern worker and never was in the army. I picked up the sword at the market place before we left South Gotha." He paused. "I thought it would keep us safe from bandits, but I was wrong."

The guard shook his head, then waved toward the guard on the Gallian side. "Hey, Charles, go on and raise it. I'm afraid you don't get this one though." He laughed.

"Right, Bill, raising it now." The barrier went up and Louise and Saito crossed into Gallia with no fanfare or Mayor to greet them. Charles smiled at the pair. "You might try the tavern on the other side of town for jobs. It just opened a couple of weeks ago." Before lowering the barrier Charles looked over at Bill. "You coming over for dinner? There's supposed to be some special stew a the Ox tonight."

Bill shook his head in the twilight. "No, thanks, my wife was fixing something for the family tonight. You and the Mrs. want to come?"

Charles let the barrier back down. "Not this time. See you in the morning." Both turned toward their homes and left the bridge empty.

Saito watched over his shoulder as the friends were talking. "This is really a border crossing between two countries?" He turned back and shook his head. Louise shook hers in disbelief, both at the friendly display and that there were no Gallian army troops standing around waiting to pick them up.

**12.**

They didn't say anything as they moved through the town, but continually watched for an ambush. There were a few people out, but they would only nod and pass by. It looked like their disguise was working. Past the market square they saw a small tavern lit up, and a few people going in.

"Think that's the tavern?" Saito slowed again. "Should we go in?"

Louise had been watching the activity also. "I think we have to. I'm hungry and we don't have a place to stay." She sighed. "Maybe we can be dry and warm for one night." She frowned and looked up at her husband. "You do still have the money, don't you?"

Saito patted his cloak. "Got it in my shirt. Thank goodness those soldiers didn't check us over when we were picked up, it would have been taken like the meat was."

They waited for a local to leave the tavern before entering. Inside was a standard layout of bar, tables and a fire. Although there were a number of people drinking and talking there were still empty tables available. Saito, took Louise's arm and aimed her for a table near one wall that would give them a view of the door. After sitting down one of the serving girls came over to get their order. Saito established that their money would be taken, even if it all wasn't Gallian silver. They ordered food and drink, then watched the actions of the other customers while waiting for the food. They kept their travel cloaks on with the hoods down.

Louise kept her eyes moving as she leaned over toward her husband. "This doesn't look like a country going to war. I'm not hearing anything about the King being dead or the army needing men."

Saito nodded agreement. "Except for what Paul said, I haven't seen anything to verify it. Man, this is weird." He took a sip from the mug in front of him. From a back room a man in an Albion army cloak similar to theirs, but new and clean, came out. Saito watched him look around the room, but the hood hid most of his face. When the unknown man saw their table Saito saw his mouth become a smile. "Louise, someone is coming over." He reached out and took her hand as he whispered. Louise nodded in acknowledgement.

The unknown man grabbed a chair as he passed another table. He put it at Louise's side and sat down. "Mind if I join you?" Louise just stared at him, her hand moving from her own mug toward the front of her blouse. Although the stanger was at the table his face was still shadowed and unrecognizable. Saito gently put his mug down. There was silence at the table.

The stranger gave a quick laugh. "So you give all your friends the quiet treatment?" Reaching up he pulled the hood off. Louise's face showed astonishment.

"Henry! Henry Stafford!" She turned toward Saito. "Dear, it's Henry Stafford."

Saito sat watching closely. "Yeah, I see it is Henry." He frowned. "But I have to ask how he happened to be here, apparently looking for us."

"Ah, the beautiful Louise and her Familiar, Saito. I must say I'm happy seeing you in good health. And I understand you are married now." Henry looked at Louise's body where it was visible. "No little ones on the way yet?"

Louise blushed this time and shook her head. She was confused at his being there, much less asking personal questions.

Henry looked at both, leaned forward and lost his smile. "You are looking for Magistrate Sheffield I understand. Well, so am I. If I tell you where she is will you leave Gallia and go back home?"

Saito blinked. Not only was Henry looking for them, he knew what they were there for. "Even if that was why we're here, why do you want to help us? And how did you know we were coming?"

"Why? Because she is a force that must be stopped quickly before she drags the kingdoms into more wars. That's why I am looking for her, and why you were looking for her also." Henry stopped talking as the food was brought to the table. He asked the serving girl for a mug of beer, then waited for her to leave before continuing. "I found out where she will be in the morning, and she has to be stopped before then. I have volunteered to stop her. You two need to go back to Tristain tonight."

Louise got angry. "We have to leave? By Nobles Honor we have to see this through ourselves. You apparently know that, so why do you even ask?" Her face had turned red.

Henry picked up Saito's mug and took a drink and set it back. "Thanks, I was getting dry." He put his arms on the table and clasped his hands together. "I had to ask to see your resolve, dear Louise." He gave a little smile and turned toward Saito, who was staring at his almost empty drink. "And the resolve of your husband." Henry paused and his face became serious. "Your husband, known as the Beast of Losailles, by some of the Albion people. Do you have the resolve to again become the Beast in order to protect your wife and your country if it's called for? Well, do you? Or will you leave Gallia now that you know that the Magistrate is here, and live? Which will it be, Saito Hiraga." He stopped as the serving girl returned with his drink. Picking it up he drained all of it at once.

Louise and Saito were both shocked that Henry knew about him. Saito closed his eyes and took a deep breath before answering. He opened his eyes again and reached out for Louise's hand holding to it. "My resolve, Henry Stafford, involves the safety of my wife, and only my wife. I will do what is necessary to protect her, as I did at Losailles. No more and no less than that. If we are in the presence of Magistrate Sheffield, I will do what is necessary to stop any more bloodshed in your stupid wars."

Henry smiled again. "Ah, spoken as a true hero." He indicated the plates in front of Louise and Saito. "Hurry and eat up, I've had mine while waiting for you to arrive. We have a long way to go tonight, my friends. And you may not get to eat, or drink, again before it's all over." He raised his now empty mug in salute.

The couple looked at each other and started to eat as ordered. Hunger had taken first place over questions about Henry's expecting them. Especially since he had ignored their earlier tries for information. Henry sat quietly holding his empty mug, even waving away the serving girl when she offered to refill it.

**13.**

After Louise and Saito finished their long awaited meal, Henry smiled. "Okay, let's move out." Standing, he held his arm out directing the pair toward a door at the rear of the tavern. Outside, visible in the light of a pair of torches, stood a dragon outfitted in Royal Albion Dragon Corps livery. Henry went over and stroked it's side. "This is Windsor the Second." They could see Henry's smile. "He's not fully trained yet, so we can't be used in the regular Corps." He patted the dragon again. "No, just for special duty and messenger work. But that's all right, isn't it boy." The dragon looked like he understood every word. With a final pat, Henry turned toward Saito. "Last chance, will you leave Louise to finish this trip?" His glance moved to Louise. "Same choice for you. Will you leave Saito to finish this on your own?"

Saito and Louise exchanged a glance, and both reached for the others hand. It was Louise that spoke. "We will do this together. Never again will I be separated from my husband." Saito only nodded agreement.

"Your chance is gone. Let's get moving." Henry helped Louise to climb on Windsor, Saito managed by himself. They sat side by side as Henry leaned over and said something quietly to his dragon. Suddenly, it rose with a great flap of wings, and they were flying. As the dragon rose higher, Henry turned to the pair. Hold tight, and you'd better cover yourselves with your cloaks." The dragon's flight became bumpy. "As I was about to say, we are in for a rough ride. Storms are between us and the lake."

"Lake? What lake is that?" Saito almost had to shout over the noise of the wind. Louise clung to him with both arms.

Henry turned slightly toward them. "The Ragdorian Lake." He turned back to watch the clouds ahead.

Saito looked at the top of Louise's head, leaned over and kissed it." She looked up at him and frowned. "What was that peck for, my dog." He smiled at her, leaned over and gave her a kiss on her mouth, which she returned fully. "We have company with us, this is not the place for this." She kissed him again.

Under his cloak and jacket Saito felt for the locket. It took both hands to start the return signal. He wasn't sure if Louise noticed what he had done because of the bumps and bounces of their flight.

The flight was a series of smooth areas and several stormy ones. Finally they reached the edge of the clouds and the moons were visible, along with farm fields and a village or two reflecting the light.

Louise had her head against Saito's chest, half asleep. Saito watched not only the ground around them, but checked the sky for Tabitha's Sylph.

After a flying in smooth air for a while, Henry turned toward him. "Let's go down for a break." He pointed down at a clearing in some woods. Saito nodded and moved to shift Louise for the landing. The dragon landed near the edge of the clearing, and Henry slid off to the ground. "I'll be back in a minute. You two better take advantage of the stop also." He disappeared into the woods.

A sleepy Louise looked around. "Where are we? Have we arrived yet?"

Saito slid off to the ground, turned and held his hands up to his wife. "No, not yet. Henry thought we might need a break." He caught Louise as she slid into his arms.

"I'll agree to that." She leaned over and gave him another kiss. "And were you able to turn on the locket after all that fumbling?" Louise pulled away and started toward the woods. "See you in a bit, dear."

So much for trying to hide what I'm doing, Saito thought. A rustle in the grass, and Henry was back beside him. He realized what they had landed for, and with a quick 'be back' left for the woods himself. Henry stood and petted his dragon while waiting for the couple.

As Saito entered the trees he called out in a loud whisper. "Louise! Where are you?" He went around a tree and literally ran into his wife, slightly scaring both.

She put her arms around her husband. "Okay, you found me after scaring me to death."

Saito looked down at her. "Sorry, I just wanted to let you know I turned off the return signal."

"Turned it off? Why?" She had a confused look. "I thought we wanted to be picked up?"

Saito looked like he'd been caught doing something wrong. "I was going to have you picked up while I went on to finish the job." He shook his head gently. "But I couldn't do it, so I cut the signal off."

Louise smiled up at him. "The truth is, I was planning the same thing with you." This time she kissed him gently. "But I swore never to do that again. So I forgive you, my husband." They hugged each other." "Come on, Henry might get the wrong idea if we're gone to long." Hand in hand they returned to the waiting dragon.

Finally all three were ready to continue the trip. After boosting Louise up, and then climbing on the dragon's back himself, Saito asked his first question of the flight. "Henry, how did you know we were coming? And why is the Magistrate going to the Ragdorian Lake?" He paused and asked the final important question. "Henry, on Nobles Honor, can we trust you?"

Windsor was rising smoothly into the sky when Henry turned half way round to look at Saito. He found Louise staring at him also. "How did I know you were coming? I can't tell you, sorry." Louise's face was starting to show a frown. "And why the lake? I can't say for certain, but my best guess would be that's the home of the water spirit that owned the Ring of Andvari. But that is just my guess. My other guess is that the water from that lake flows into more than one kingdom, and her power over people that drink it would be complete." He stopped and looked at both of his fellow travelers. "Just like she did to control the Tristain Army at South Gotha." Henry turned back to watch where they were going, and was silent.

Louise looked up at Saito, nudging him. He looked down at her and nodded. "You didn't answer my last question, Henry."

Henry stayed facing forward. "On Nobles Honor? Are you a Noble, Saito Hiraga?" He laughed quietly. "On my honor as an officer and soldier of Albion I swear that you can trust me." He turned around to face the pair. "If you didn't feel that way, would you be here?"

Saito looked at Louise again. "I trust him." She nodded again, then put her head against his chest and closed her eyes. Saito, pulled his cloak around both of them, holding her as close as he could.

The journey continued, until Saito saw the sky beginning to show light as the sun started to come up. In the distance were several large lakes on a wooded plain. The Ragdorian Lakes. The last time he had been there it was to remove a spell accidently put on Louise from a love potion. And there was his promise to the water spirit. His promise to return the ring to her. Once he almost had that promise fulfilled, then the Magistrate Sheffield rose to power. The dream was lost in his battle at Losaille.

Henry looked back and saw Saito looking at the lakes. "That's where we're going, friend. You still steadfast about getting Louise involved?"

It was Louise that answered. "We both are steadfast in that, Henry." She sat up a little to look around. "Are those campfires?" On the ground it was still dark. Near the largest lake three squares of campfires could be seen. Each square was separated from the other.

"I see them. Saito, are you ready when we land? We'll be lucky to get on the ground without interference."

"I wish you would stop asking my husband alone if he is ready. We are ready. Two people, both of us. Understand?" Louise's voice held a little anger again.

"Ah, yes, I'm sorry my lady. Just a slip on my part I'm afraid. Can't say I'm that used to a Noble lady being that ready to fight." He paused while looking closely at the lake. "I think that group of tents near the largest lake is our destination. So, are you BOTH ready then?"

Again it was Louise that answered. "Of course, Henry, let's get this over with." She leaned up and kissed her husband. "I love you, always remember that." He wasn't able to do anything but hug her and give her a kiss back. She knew what he meant.

Suddenly from just above them came a "Hello, my darling. Did you call us?" Tabitha's Sylph flew a few meters to one side. Kirche waved and blew a kiss in Saito's direction.

Startled, Henry looked wide eyed at the pair flying beside his dragon. He turned toward Saito with a question in his eyes. "Hiraga, do you know those people?"

With a sigh Saito nodded, "Yes, they're friends from the magic academy." He looked at Kirche and gave a little wave at her. She, in turn, blew more kisses.

Louise frowned at the Germanian and expressed her displeasure. "You'd think Tabitha could come without that perverted woman." She reached up and pulled Saito's hand down. "And you just play along you perverted dog."

Saito shouted across the gap between the Sylph and dragon. "Go back, we don't need you. Go back!" He watched Kirche shake her head slowly as she smiled at him.

"No, my dearest, we are going with you all the way. We'll discuss this after you are home." Another kiss was blown his way.

Henry had turned back toward the way they were going. "Saito, I don't know how you called them, but this could be to their death also." He looked over at Tabitha flying securely next to him, matching his dragon's every move. "I wish I had friends with that much of a desire to be with me." He laughed as they started down toward the tent camp nearest the lake. "I'm glad we can do this together without thought of the consequences. You are a lucky man, Hiraga, to be loved like that."

Saito looked at Henry's back, then pulled Louise closer to him. "Remember I always loved you. Even when you were beating me." He gave her a kiss. "In case I don't get the chance again." She nodded at him.

The dragon and Sylph turned over the lake and came in low. Next to the water's edge a group stood watching them. Passing over Saito saw the uniforms of Gallia, Albion, and Tristain. Between the army men stood a woman holding her hand in the air. Her smile was that of a demon, it had to be Magistrate Sheffield.

Windsor landed about a fifty meters from the lake. Tabitha was making a circle to land near them when there were flashes of light and flame from the Gallian Nobles at the head of their men. Her Sylph managed to dodge the first blasts, but the second barrage hit it's left wing. It went into a quick spin before hitting the ground. Saito had turned in time to see Kirche and Tabitha get thrown away from the badly wounded Familiar. He started to run in their direction when Louise grabbed his arm and Henry brought him back to their own problem.

"Pay attention to our front. Your friends will have to fend for themselves for now." Henry pulled Saito up to stand beside him. "Louise watch the Nobles with the troops. Use your magic if necessary."

Saito had seen the generals beside Magistrate Sheffield move to protect her from any direct assult." "Louise, get ready with the Void magic book." He couldn't turn around to see if she did, but he knew he could always count on her in these situations.

Louise's voice came from behind him. "Tabitha is still on the ground. Kirche is trying to crawl to us. I've got to protect her!"

It was Henry that spoke. "Stop! Stay where you are or your husband and I will die instead. Don't move, and watch those Nobles!"

The Magistrate Sheffield still had the demonic smile. Saito heard her order the generals to move from in front of her. Then she spoke to the trio for the first time. "Well, if it isn't the great warrior Saito Hiraga and his pet Noble, Louise." She looked over at Henry. "And just who are you Albion Noble? Do you think you can do anything against me?" She laughed, then quickly brought up her hand with the ring pointing at the trio.

Louise shouted at Henry and Saito. "They're lowering their staffs at us. I'm starting now!"

Saito had drawn Derflinger just after they landed. The sword spoke for the first time in days. "Been a good time, friend. I'm glad I had you to handle me." He raised his sword in front of him at the ready.

As the Magistrate's hand reached out there was a sudden movement of water in the lake. Although everything happened in an instant, Saito and Henry saw a giant hand made of water envelope the Magistrate Sheffield. Behind them Louise had released her Void magic an instant after the magical fire from the surrounding Nobles hit the trio.

Everything went black. Black, no sound, but accompanied by intense pain. Although he couldn't tell if he even had a body, Saito felt the pain.

**14.**

Saito couldn't think of anything but the pain as he felt his own body curl into a fetal lump. Then the pain left as he heard a quiet voice in his mind. He was floating in blackness.

"Gandalf, you are now alive in this dimension. I thank you for returning my ring as we agreed. Now awake."

As if he were awakening from a thousand year sleep, Saito Hiraga opened his eyes. He had trouble focusing and shut them again. Feeling was coming back to his body. His fingers flexed and felt grass. Again he tried to open his eyes. This time he could see objects in a half light. As his hands gripped into the grass, he realized he was lying with his back on the ground and his arms spread. The objects became trees with their leaves moving gently in a light breeze, above him floated clouds touched by moonlight. He moved his head and looked down toward his feet. The trees were lower in front of him, and there was blackness there. He put his head back down and shut his eyes again. He couldn't make his mouth form sounds, although he tried.

After a time, he couldn't tell if it were a second, a minute or a day ago, he remembered that Louise and Henry were with him. Again he opened his eyes. This time the light around him was better. He turned his head to the right. Nothing but grass and trees. With effort he turned to the left. More trees, and a graying in the sky. No Louise, no Henry. His eyes shut again. He couldn't think with them open. Light? Was it morning? He opened them again and looked left. Yes! It was morning light he saw! But, he realized he was laying at an angle on the ground. Where was he? When the Magistrate raised her hand they were beside the lake. Now he was laying on a hill side with his feet pointing down hill.

With great effort Saito rolled over, then raised himself up with his arms and was able to get to his knees. The morning was getting brighter to his left. Again he looked around for his wife and their friend. They were no where to be seen. Taking a deep breath he started to stand when he saw what had been hidden by some patchy clouds. A moon hung in the clear sky. A single, bright moon. And on it's face was the oh so familiar rabbit.

Saito Hiraga fell back to his knees and screamed. One long drawn out word. "Louise!" There was nobody around to hear him.

**END?**


End file.
